Daughter Of The Red Lotus
by jkillman2161
Summary: zaheer comes from a long line of rogue air benders, to spite the white lotus and their plans for the avatar; he decided to raise korra as his own. korra is heir to his throne and has to find a worthy mate before her twenty-first name day. Will she find her true mate or will she lose her place on the throne of the Red Lotus. (omega verse)
1. Chapter 1

**(okay so this Fic is just a short play thing. Anyway the spirit portals, Una-vattu were defeated by Anng and the people are popping up with the ability to bend air. Zaheer on the other hand is from a long line of air benders, his family created the red lotus and he and P'Li are the red queen and king of the red lotus, Korra was taken by them as an infant. This is a alpha and omega verse. Really hope you guys enjoy.)**

Korra at a young age was kidnapped and raised as Zaheer's only daughter. A true alpha and fierce avatar she will bend the world into the submission of the Red Lotus. Or will her new pet change her?

Korra awoke with a sigh and pulled herself out of bed, with her hair now cut short, she simply ran her fingers through her hair and ruffled it up some more. She pulled on her usual attire, a black vest and red sparing pants, her shoes were made of fine leather and stained coal black with red lotus symbols etched in them. They were a gift from her mother P'Li, and they were so comfortable. She brushed her teeth and met her parent down stairs in the dinner hall, though they were not there "oh princess your mother requests your presence in the back garden, they decided a good morning breakfast would be better outside today." The butler said smiling. His suit was red and black with a red lotus flower on the corners of his collar. "Thank you Moo-Shu, will father be there?" Korra asked walking past him. "Yes he is already there with his tea, he is excited to see you." He said walking into the large kitchen.

Korra sprinted out the back doors and headed for her mother's personnel garden. Korra had helped her make it when they moved to the hidden island in serpents pass. She went around a large hedge of fire lilies; she caught site of her mother sipping on her tea and reading the republic city newspaper. "Mother!" Korra yelled running to give her mother a hug. "Oh! Well your affectionate today." P'Li said kissing her daughters temple. "of course dad's back, and today is the day I pick my intended's breed." Korra said excited. Being the heir to her parent fortune and status it was a tradition that red lotus monks would pull out three distinct scents, the hair would smell them and whichever call out the most will be the breed of her intended. Korra's thoughts were cut off by a throat clearing. "oh a hug for your mother and nothing for your father, you hurt me little one." Zaheer said smiling. Korra let go of her mom and jumped over to give her father a big hug.

"Oh dad can we play air ball today please, I've been practicing Air bending while you were gone." Korra said excited. Zaheer only smiled. "Maybe later today, now eat your breakfast, the monks will be here soon, then I have a gift for you." Zaheer said sipping his tea. Korra took a seat at the table and Moo-Shu brought her waffles with raspberry jam. She ate t down in under five minutes. She looked up to see P'Li looking at her with an annoyed scowl. "Korra what have I told you about eating slower, it's so disgusting." P'Li said shivering. No matter how many times she scolded her daughter she always ate like a starving moose-lion. "Hehe; sorry mom." Korra said whipping her mouth. She waited for her parents to finish their food and they were off to meet the monks in the throne room.

"Ah! your grace; my queen radiant as ever, oh! princess Korra, beautiful as always." Varrick a rugged man well known for his inventions and money to the red lotus, he was also the one to do the ceremonies of the intended. "Enough of your flattery Varrick, get on with it." zaheer said taking P'Li's in his own, they at in there thrones made of magma glass; hand crafted by Korra's uncle Kazan the magma bender. "Very well your highness, now princess shall we?" he waved his hand to the three small jars on a small wooden table in the middle of the room. Varrick opened the three jars and stepped away. "Whenever you're ready princess." Varrick said smiling.

Korra walked over to the first one, the smell was rugged, bitter and musky. She moved to the second, the smell was sweeter and more fragrant, but it didn't call out to her per-say. She moved to the third one and the smell instantly caused Korra's blood go cold and her heart to race. "This one." Korra said pulling away. "Oh omega good choice… well my lady, my lord I will inform the monks that our princess will bed an omega, we will begin searching for the best the world has to offer."

With that Varrick left with his secretary slash mate hot on his heels. "Now father that gift you said you had for me." Korra said smiling brightly. He father chuckled and clapped his hands together loudly. The doors opened and a ball of fluff about as tall as Korra's knee came running in. "the pup lost her mother to some hunters in the south, she seemed to be a good companion and I thought of you when I saw her, take good care of her Korra, she will get very big but will be the best friend my little avatar could ask for." He said smiling at his daughter.

The ball of fluff was pure white and the snout was bigger than most dogs she Korra had seen. "Wait dad is this a polar bear dog?" she asked shocked. "Indeed she is, now run a long and play with her, your mother and I have matters to attend to. "Dear she is to be our hair and will be a great leader soon, should she not join us in the councils, she must learn some time." P'Li said winking at Korra. The tanned girl had expressed her desires to share in the experience of the council meetings with her parents. She smiled at her mother silently thanking her for her suggestion. "Hmm I suppose… Moo-Shu will you put the pup in Korra's room, there should already be a kennel there waiting with food and water already prepared. Korra come along, you will listen and only speak when asked to." Zaheer said firmly.

The avatar followed with a big smile as they entered the council room. a giant table with the red lotus carved into it and seven black chairs surrounded the round table. Two were bigger than the rest and her mother and father occupied those seats. She waited patiently for the other council members to enter. "Be seated brothers and sisters." Zaheer said commanding his subjects. They bowed their heads and sat in their seats. "Alright as always we will start with any new enemies and threats. Anyone?" zaheer asked sitting back in his chair. A hand was raised slightly. "yes Suyin?" P'Li asked. "Reports have come in from my sister in republic city, it seems the Sato family are becoming quite a nuisance, they have been adding the white lotus with new technology, its causing our men to suffer great injury and persecution." Su said firmly.

Suyin Beifong has been on the council since her mother stepped down to find enlightenment. The Beifong Family was one of the original families to create the order. "Oh how many have we lost on your end Su?" zaheer asked leaning forward. "Twenty dead, thirty on trial for various crimes, I have used Varrick at every point but he can only do so much, and my sister can't compromise her cover as police chief." Su said honest. "Hmm… Korra what do you suppose we should do about this?" zaheer said looking over to his daughter who was leaning against the wall her arms crossed and listening intently. "Hmm Suyin mind enlightening me as to who the Sato's are just so I get a good idea on my enemy." Korra asked respectively. "Hiroshi Sato CEO of future industries, inventor, and very capable engineer, he has been aiding the white Lotus with newer equipment since his persecution in the Amon problem a few years back. Since then he has been quite a hinder to our forces." The older woman said sweetly.

"hmm the new technology is what's causing the damage, yet he is the one with all the ideas, if I were to think of this as a fight, I would think to go right for the vital area, go for the heart or in this case the brain. Bring Hiroshi Sato here to face execution, stage his death as an accident and the company and technology will crumble." Korra said softly. "Hmm I like your mind young one." Ming-Hua said smiling evilly. The water tribe woman had no arms but was far deadlier because of it, she was married to Kazan, and Korra viewed her as the crazy aunt. " what say you all to the princess's suggestion?" her parents waited for Kazan, Ming-Hua, Suyin, Baatar, and Jong son to Azula lost princess of the fire nation, to say "aye" after all agreed her parents smiled at her. "aye." They said proudly. "Kazan bring Korra a chair, I believe she has earned her right to sit at the red table." Zaheer said to his brother. The magma bender bent lava up and cooled it; he bent the matter into a perfect chair. "Here you are little one, have a seat next to dear old uncle." Kazan smiled as she took the seat between her uncle and father.

"Now Korra; better get the details of your mission out now." Her father said. "Right. Ming-Hua you are the stealthiest assassin we have, id lie you to retrieve Hiroshi Sato and bring him here, Kazan I'd like for you to accompany her, you skill in magma bending will come in handy for the escape. I'd like for you to leave for republic city tomorrow, I'd like my kill here by three days' time, like my father don't keep me waiting." She smiled smugly. Her mother only giggled and her father sighed in annoyance. Her aunt and uncle only laughed on the other hand "oh man were shaking in our boots kid, maybe when you take the throne we will sweat you a little more." Kazan said punching Korra in the arm playfully.

"Now children enough.. On to business, how are we on supplies and recruitment?" P'Li asked smiling. "We have had a shortage on meat due to the hard ass detective in republic city, he always catches the contraband." Jong said flatly. "Jong you are the son of the great Azula how is that an excuse?" zaheer said sternly. "I do not accept failure Jong, our members need food, you will take care of this detective however you see fit, but on the next meeting I better be hearing there is meat coming in by the ton, is that understood?" zaheer said clenching his fist. "yes my lord I will take care of it." Jong said putting his head down. "you better or I will have to find someone else to occupy that chair." Zaheer said winking at Korra.

"we have managed to recruit a hundred new members from Zaofu, speaking of which, princess I hear you had your intending ceremony today?" Suyin asked smiling. "yes I did." Korra said smiling brightly. "And your intended's breed?" she asked. "omega." Korra responded. "oh what a shame, I had a beta that would have been perfect for you, I had heard of your birthday coming up soon, it will be your twentieth right?" Su asked. "yes I will get my tattoo then, and will anointed as the official heir to the Red Lotus." Korra said proudly. "Well since omega is your intended, the beta I had thought of would make a great companion, she is very skilled metal bender, would make for a great body guard… with permission of the lord and lady." Su said respectfully.

"you may give Korra your gift Suyin, we have been concerned with Korra not having may friends these days." P'Li said looking at her daughter. "May I?' Suyin asked. "Of course." P'Li said to the metal clan leader. "KUVIRA!" Suyin yelled out. The door opened and a tall woman with black hair done into a French braid, she wore a green tunic shirt and even darker green pants lined on the sides were sheets of metal. She had a small mole under her right eye; the color of her eyes was a fern green. "You called for me, Suyin." She said flatly. "Kuvira how would you like to serve the lady Korra? Protect her be her loyal companion?" Su asked sternly. "More than anything, I live to serve lady Korra and the red lotus." Kuvira smiled at Korra and gave her a slight wink as she bowed.

Korra blushed slightly and smiled. "Very well, if that is all today lords and ladies, if that will be all Korra and I have training to do." Zaheer got up from the table and looked to Korra with a smile. "How's about a game of air ball?" he asked and Korra dashed from the room, and down the large flight of stairs and outside to the battle yard. She waited patiently for her father and mother to join her. Her father burst from the palace doors and flew over the gardens to land in front of her.

He got in a battle ready stance and raised and air ball and sat on it and balanced perfectly on the ball of swirling air. "tag." He quickly rolled by tapping her on the shoulder and she quickly followed after him on a ball of air of her own. They played for hours, Korra never quite catching her father. "Okay Korra show me your stances and we will go in, I'm sure your new pet and friend would like your company. Your mother has been briefing Kuvira on your specific routine, likes, and dis-likes. I'm sure you will be quite happy with her." Zaheer said jumping off his air ball.

She only nodded and started doing her air bender stances which she mirrored perfectly with her father's movements, not even a second off beat." After an hour or two of stances and meditation she was released to go play before dinner. She ran over to the doors to see Kuvira waiting on the steps. "Oh; hey, Kuvira right?" Korra said smiling. "Yes my lady." Kuvira curtsied and didn't make eye contact. "Oh come on, call me Korra, and you don't have to keep your eyes down, I won't get mad about it." Korra said sweetly. The metal bender lifted her head to meet with Korra's ever blue eyes. "Hehe well okay, her majesty P'Li would like for you to wash up before dinner." Kuvira said sweetly.

Kuvira knew from the moment she saw the alpha she wanted her, not only for her title but she was the most powerful member of the red lotus, and if Kuvira loved one thing, it was power. The metal bender was beyond attracted to the alpha and wanted her bad. She flared her pheromones out, trying to catch the alpha off guard.

"Oh well I guess I bet-"Korra's words were cut off by the sudden flux of pheromones. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I guess I better g-get to the bath house." Korra said walking past the metal bender, into the house. She felt a pulse between her legs and her pants became very uncomfortable. With the metal bender fluxing her scent was only making it worse. They got to the bath house and Korra stepped in closing the door behind her. She pulled off her clothes and noticed the rather large member hanging between her legs. She had never experienced anything sexually since her parents kept her on the island and close to them. She got in the water hoping it will ebb away the desire to rut. Though; her thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and closing.

She turned to see Kuvira taking off her clothes and walking over seductively to the princess. "you have never mated before have you?" Kuvira said stepping into the large rock tub. She slowly walked over to where Korra was sitting and straddled her hips seductively. "n-no, never." Korra stuttered. Kuvira smiled and put Korra's hand on her large breast and made her touch them. "I cant you're a beta, my intended in omega." Korra said slightly panicking. "It's alright, call this training, my heat isn't for months now, and as long as you don't knot me, we should be fine; but to ease your mind." She pulled a powder from behind her ear and swallowed it. "There, no babies." Kuvira smiled and started grinding against Korra.

"I'm here for you Korra, as your friend, your protector, and in this case your teacher." Kuvira said finally taking the princess's lips in her own and sucked on the avatars tongue making the alpha moan. "Would you like that Korra? For me to teach you how to please your intended?" Kuvira moaned. She felt the alpha's member press against her thigh.

"yes." Korra gasped out. Kuvira smiled and flicked her hand toward the door locking it with her bending. "But I don't know what-" Korra was cut off by Kuvira's tongue in her mouth. "shh I will tell you everything, just promise me one thing… promise until you find your intended, you will only take me to your bed." Kuvira moaned, dipping her hand between them and gripping the alpha's member. "I promise, just make-"

"oh my spirits, your big, what eleven inches at least, and thick… Korra touch my chest." Kuvira commanded. The bender hesitated but cupped the metal benders breasts lightly and began gently massaging them. "Mm good, now go a little harder." Kuvira rocked her hips and moaned when the grip on her tits tightened. She gasped when she felt a hot tongue lick over her left nipple. "Oh yes do that again." the metal bender begged.

Korra started sucking like a new born feeding for the first time, and it was driving Kuvira mad with lust. Before she could do anything Korra pulled them out of the water and positioned herself between the metal benders legs and gripped her cock getting ready to thrust inside. Her instincts were in control and Kuvira had to break her out of the haze. "Korra, Korra look at me." she gripped the alpha's face forcing her to look at her. "Your intended will be a virgin of course, I am not, but this is practice, you have to be gentle and caring for the first time. You must stay in control the first time, or risk hurting your chances of becoming a sire." Kuvira said sweetly. The deep blue of Korra's eyes lightened a little and nodded. "I don't know how to-"she was cut off by a finger over her lips. The same hand that silenced her moved between them and positioned Korra's cock at her entrance, and put her hands on Korra's ass pulling her in. "ugh!" Korra moaned.

The feeling of Kuvira wrapped around her cock was an amazing feeling; so warm and tight. She pushed in hard and started moving only to be halted by Kuvira by putting her hands on her strong soldiers. "Slow Korra, you could hurt your intended remember." Kuvira warned. Korra nodded and started rolling her hips slowly; making sure to watch the metal bender for any sign of discomfort.

"Good; feel how my hips are starting to move with yours?" Kuvira asked moaning slightly as Korra pressed in. "yes." Korra panted. "that is how you know to start picking up your speed, don't get to rough, you wont know her limits till you try them. When her movements match yours that's when it starts getting fun. Now go ahead." Kuvira smiled and Korra stopped only for a second so she can dive her cock as deep as it will go in the bender. "oh Fuck!" Kuvira yelled out only to have Korra cover her mouth. She started thrusting harder and faster, the feeling in her gut was burning and every time she thrust into the metal benders cunt she felt like she was getting closer to something. "I f-feel something, its building up." Korra gasped out.

"That's a good thing princess; let it happen just pull out when I tell you to." Kuvira was rocking against Korra loving the feel of her cock rubbing ever possible inch inside her. She grabbed Korra's hand and put her callused finger tips against her aching clit. "rub that in circles, not to hard." Kuvira moaned louder as Korra did as she was told.

It took only a few more deep thrusts when Kuvira came, her walls clenched and milked Korra for all her worth. "pull out." Kuvira commanded and Korra pulled her cock from the metal benders tight cunt, with some effort she got free of the vice grip and sighed in content. "what was that?" Korra asked dazed. "its called an orgasm, or cumming, it's the end result of sex, its also what creates offspring." Kuvira smiled

"Wow… so that sex huh?" Korra laughed. "mmhmm and your pretty good at it." Kuvira smiled getting back in the tub. "shall I wash your hair princess?" she asked. Korra only stepped into the tub and allowed for the metal bender to wash her and get her ready for dinner. Korra knew her feelings for the metal bender was strictly physical, like a best friend that she can try things out with. Korra knew this woman would be a lifelong friend.

After they were properly washed and ready for dinner Korra asked a maid to let her pup out in the back yard to play. They met Korra's parents in the dining hall, "ah my sweet one, how was your bath?" P'Li asked winking at her daughter. "You knew?!" Korra asked shocked sitting at the table "dear she was a gift, and when I was given a guardian she taught me how to please my intended and was my lifelong friend." P'Li said smiling. "Oh yeah who was that?" Korra asked.

"oh your aunt Ming-Hua, of course we stopped out antics when I mated to zaheer and she to Kazan." P'Li said smiling. "That. Is. So nasty Haha, o my spirits that image is going to be stuck in my head the rest of my life. Haha!" Korra pounded her fist on the table and Kuvira couldn't help but snicker behind her. Zaheer only had to clear his throat to silence the room. "Now Kuvira you are my daughters personal guard you are allowed to sit at the table." Zaheer said gesturing to the empty chair to Korra's left. "Thank you my lord." Kuvira bowed her head and sat next to the tanned girl. Then dinner was served stewed crab, in butter sauce with potatoes and carrots.

It was the dinner that was prepared every night zaheer returned from his travels. On some rare occasions P'Li joins him and the avatar is left to her own devices. Dinner went mostly uneventful; zaheer preferred a silent dinner, unless Korra had something to say. He never seemed to get angry with the girl when she spoke out. "Father is Mizu going to come on my name day?. Korra asked with a slight frown. "You know she will Korra. I know you two don't get along but its just one night and a formality." Zaheer said to Korra. "Father she will do anything to dethrone me and you know it, she has already picked her mate, so in case I miss my chance in the upcoming year, she will say I'm not your daugh-." Korra was silenced when her father's fist hit the table. "Korra you are our first born, maybe not by blood but you are no less my daughter than Mizu, you know that we love you, I will hear no more speak of not being my daughter, I hear those words leave your mouth again I'll give the throne to Mizu." Zaheer said furious.

"Zaheer! That is quite enough!" P'Li bellowed. "She is afraid and rightfully so, Mizu has always had a dislike to Korra and you have admitted it before. Do not lash out at her." P'Li said sternly. "You miss the point love, she was about to say she was not our daughter! I will not tolerate those lies!" zaheer yelled. "Korra knows and believes we are her family, stop treating her like she is ignorant, Mizu will bring it up at her name day ceremony." She scolded.

"ENOUGH!... please! I'm sorry for bringing it up, id like to have dinner in peace please." Korra said in a commanding tone. Her parents fell silent and they sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry for my outburst Korra, if Mizu decides to start something I will take care of it." zaheer said taking a bite of his food. "father I don't want you to do that, as the next leader of the red lotus I cannot expect my daddy to come to my rescue all the time… let the council hear her words, they may be true, but by law I am your daughter, she will not take it from me. You raised me strong and I will show it to all the members of the red lotus." Korra said proudly.

"hehe I'm sure you will my little one, after you find a suitable mate, it will be time to reveal to the world just who their avatar has become." P'Li said proudly and everyone looked to Kuvira when her spoon dropped onto her bowel. "Yo-you're the avatar?" Kuvira asked shocked. "oh yeah, we don't talk about it much, only my parents, and Suyin, and now you know. Not even my sister knows I'm the avatar." Korra said finishing off her food. "oh wow… I'm serving the avatar… this is a great honor." Kuvira said looking at Korra in new light. "Please don't look at me like that, makes me feel like a shiny toy in people's eyes, just something to be used cause I can bend more than one element, I'm Korra first, avatar last." Korra said looking down in her lap. "I'm sorry I didn't mean." Kuvira was cut off. "Korra would have been raised in a compound in the south pole, she would have been kept away from all people and no friends, she would only know how to serve others and not herself, that's why we took it upon ourselves to give her a better life." Zaheer said sternly. "You will not speak of this ever is that understood Kuvira?" P'Li said eyeing her with evil eyes. "Of course my lady, I live to serve the red lotus and more importantly I serve Korra. I will never speak of what I hear in this palace." Kuvira said respectfully.

Zaheer clapped his hands loudly and a butler came out. "Yes sir?" zaheer smiled "dessert would be lovely right about now. Some sweet cream ice cream would be nice." Zaheer suggested softly. "Right away, sir." The butler scurried away, and it only took a few moments to get the dessert out and being devoured. "Oh man brain freeze!" Korra yelled pounding her fist on the table. P'Li only giggled, "I have told you before taking big bites like that will do that to you."

They finished they're dessert and zaheer stood up from the table, "we will retire for the night, Korra you have a large day ahead of you tomorrow, Kuvira makes sure she gets a full nights rest." Zaheer smiled slyly. They left up the stairs and left Korra to blush. Kuvira was the first to stand and pulled Korra by the hand. "Come on, how tired are you?" Kuvira asked walking side by side with Korra. "Not at all, to be honest." Korra said reaching her bedroom door on the top floor.

"Mm would you like for me to tire you out?" Kuvira asked pushing the avatar up against the mahogany door and grinded her hips against Korra's. "Y-yes." Was all she could utter? Kuvira opened the door and she pushed Korra inside; locking the door behind her. She turned with her back to the door and bit her lip. "Now you're going to take a bit more control, but be gentle still, the second time around will feel better but it will still be a little painful at first understand?" Kuvira said grinning.

"yes." Korra uttered. "Now go ahead do what you want to me." Kuvira said removing her robe again. It fell in a heap on the floor and she ran her finger tips over her breasts. Korra acted instantly she lunged forward and captured Kuvira's lips in a hard; she picked the metal bender up and her legs wrapped around the avatars waist and she instantly started sucking on the master benders neck. She was quickly thrown on the bed and Korra between her legs, spreading her legs and sliding her pants down enough so her now long cock could be set free from her constricting pants.

She slipped her hand between the metal benders legs and slipped two fingers deep inside. She thrust her fingers a few times to make sure the guardian was nice and wet. Once she was sure she was wet enough she gripped her by the shoulder with one hand, and used the other to A-line her member to her wet heat. She thrust her hips forward without a second thought. "f-fuck Korra." Kuvira moaned and the princess started thrusting hard and deep; making the bender moan like a bitch in heat.

The alpha was watching closely so as not to hurt the beta, she was starting to get better control of these instincts. She started to feel a familiar burn in her abdomen. "I'm going to cum." Korra groaned. "Go ahead remember to pull out right after." Kuvira moaned. Korra gave a deep thrust that brushed over her gspot and sent her tumbling over the edge. She moaned deeply and started grinding her hips into Korra. The tight vice grip her cunt had Korra's member made her cum hard. After she was done she pulled out quickly. She rolled over and panted, "so with my intended what happens if I stay inside?" Korra asked turning on her side to talk with Kuvira.

"You will knot, it's important not to pull out if this happens; it could really hurt the both of you, and could again hurt your chances for a healthy heir. Omega's experience heats after a few month periods, it's better to rut during those times, she will be more fertile, also these heats can last from a day to a few weeks. Its important not to over exert her, you judging by your physique you will have impressive stamina while in rut. She on the other hand could very easily get over worked." Kuvira said pulling the sheet over the both of them. "What makes you so sure the omega will be female?" Korra smiled. "most omega's are females, male omega are a rarity, also male omega's are very docile you would grow bored very easily, they are used for females who have lost their life mates but want children, there a bought sire basically." Kuvira yawned.

"go to sleep princess, there is much work to be done before your name day." Kuvira yawned again and they fell into a deep sleep.

(Three days later)

"You highness, Ming-Hua and Kazan have returned from their mission." Said a panicked guard. "What is all the fuss about?" zaheer asked setting his tea down. well the girl is putting up quite a fight." The guard said catching his breath. "Korra this was your mission go ahead, I will be a long shortly." Zaheer said softly. Korra got up from the table Kuvira had naga on a leash and followed closely behind. The name was the only name the polar bear dog didn't growl at and it seemed to fit.

Korra led them out the large front palace door and looked onto the large courtyard to see Kazan struggling to keep a person with a bag over their head. "would you hold the hell still; you're not going anywhere." The lava bender said throwing the person on the ground tired of the thrashing. Ming-Hua quickly froze the person's wrists to the ground as well as their ankles. Ming-Hua had another person, much bigger than the other already bound to the floor. "What is the meaning of this, I said hiroshi Sato only, why do I see two people in front of me?" Korra asked confused.

"we tried for just him, but this one was determined to come with us, I think she is his daughter or something." Kazan said annoyed. "remove their hoods." Korra commanded. The guard standing next to them lifted one hood first. A rather large man with a white goatee and grey hair; he had crows feet and glasses, he looked tired and well senile; from his smell he was obviously a beta.

The guard moved over to the other person and removed the hood and what Korra saw made her heart stop. A pale goddess with the most beautiful green eyes, and raven locks; but it wasn't just the looks that made the avatar awe struck it was the scent. She walked over to the girl and kneeled down. The girl was gaged and breathing deeply, she was looking at Korra with a look of anger.

Korra gripped her long hair and made her neck crane; Korra leaned down and breathed the girls scent in deeply. "Motor oil, ocean breeze, fire lilies, and beta… no omega!" Korra was trained at a young age to smell through suppressants. Korra was instantly angered. "Why would such a beautiful creature hide such a beautiful scent." She let the girl go and walked over to the larger man. She removed his gag. "why does your daughter where suppressants?" Korra asked furious.

"none of your business, now why am I here, lets make a deal and let this all be done with so my daughter and I can go home." The man said seething with anger. Korra snapped her fingers and Kuvira came walking up. "Naga stay." The metal bender commanded before walking over to back hand the man in the face causing a tooth to come bouncing onto the courtyard. "I will ask you this only one more time, why. Does. Your. Daughter. Where. Suppressants?" Korra said stepping closer. "to protect her, many criminals in republic city would like to have her, I will not lose her like I did her mother." He said spitting out a little blood.

Korra thought a moment. "Mr. Sato do you know why you are here?" she asked. "I have no idea, judging by the symbol on your friend's tunic, I'm guessing red lotus." He said smugly. "oh very good old man, do you know who I am?" she asked smirking. "no I do not." He said getting annoyed at her smile. "I am your judge, jury and executioner today, you see you little gizmos and gadgets you keep giving to the white lotus is getting my people killed and captured, you can see where I have an issue here right?" she asked smirking wider.

"I do, but it is part of my sentence, I don't I go back to prison." Hiroshi said a little fearful. "hmm you know my original plan was to let Kuvira lop your head off and be done with the whole thing… but I think you might yet be useful… you will go back to republic city, and make weapons for the red lotus, whatever you give the white lotus, my men better get ten times better equipment, I don't care if you have to stage a robber to get it, but I want my men to stop coming back in body bags; how does that sound Mr. Sato?" she asked.

"I suppose I have no choice." They were cut lose and the girl gripped her wrists with a slight wince. "Come on Asami lets go home." He said only to have Kuvira hold the young omega back. "oh yeah one more thing, just an insurance policy to make sure your loyalty doesn't falter, or in case you get the urge to talk about our little meeting, I'm keeping your daughter." Korra said smirking. "no way, I'm not letting that happen." Hiroshi said to Korra with anger. The girl kicked Kuvira making her fall to a knee, the girl started running for her father only to have metal cuffs clip around her ankles then her wrists. "I see why she was such a problem, she's pretty quick." Korra said walking over to the girl. "Asami is it?... pretty name… Mr. Sato you have my word that no harm will come to your daughter, she will be treated as royalty here. As long as you do as you are told she will live a long and happy life." Korra warned. "guard make sure Mr. Sato gets back to republic city safely, also make sure he doesn't go rogue, a man on the inside is better than being blind, he is a smart man is not to be underestimated." The guard nodded.

"Asami I will fix this I promise!" the guard silenced Hiroshi with a gag and put the sack from before back on his head. He brought him down to the docks and began their long journey to republic city. Korra looked down to the young omega on the ground with tears in her eyes and looking at Korra with hatred. "Kuvira get her cleaned up, I don't want that suppressant garbage on her scent, I also ant her unharmed, and untouched." Korra said turning away.

The metal bender leaned down and hoisted the omega on her shoulder. "don't fucking touch me!" the girl screamed out. Kuvira only bent a metal band over her mouth and started to the bath house.

Korra went inside to speak with her father of the latest events. "I must say Korra I am impressed, using his daughter to make sure he will cooperate was a good tactic. Only a true leader would think of such a wonderful plan at such a young age." Zaheer smiled proudly. "About his daughter, what is she like?" P'Li asked sweetly. "She is an omega, and quite beautiful, she is much better than the others the monks have suggested the last few days… her father made her ware those garbage suppressants, I had Kuvira take her to the bath house to bathe ." Korra said smiling. "any chance she could be your intended?" zaheer asked leaning in. "I'm not sure, I'm not her favorite person right now, give it a little time and she will come around." Korra said smiling and their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door and Kuvira walking in with a large bruise to her cheek.

"w-what happened?" Korra asked getting up from the table to check her guardian over. "girl packs quite a punch, she is bathed and waiting in the guest room across from your bedroom, she is requesting your presence." She said wincing at the act of talking. "go get some ice, I will see to our guest." Korra said sternly. She grabbed a bowel and filled it with oatmeal she grabbed a few pieces of fruit and toast with butter and jam on a trey. Her mother helped out a little with the idea. Korra was just going to go up with a bowel of oat meal, but her mother said it was a more romantic and friendly gesture to put a little more effort into it.

Korra had the butler hold it as they made it to the guest room. Korra unlocked the door and stepped in, she ducked out of the way from a flying lamp smashing against the door. "hey! If you want to act like a new born and throw things that's fine, I can give this food to someone else." Korra said dodging another lamp. No words came back but Korra could hear a growling stomach in the corner. Korra asked for the try and told the butler he was no longer needed. Korra set the try on the table and went for the curtains pulling them back to give the room some light. The raven haired omega was sitting in one of the reading chairs breathing heavily, the room was a disaster, but Korra could hardly blame her, if she was kidnapped and locked in a room shed be pissed too. Korra moved the try on the table next to the omega and sat across from her. "Why am I here?" her voice was angelic and sweet, the avatar could listen for hours. "as insurance for your father, as the next leader to my order your father was causing significant problems for me and my family, I couldn't let it go on anymore, I'm sorry you were mixed up in all this though, I had no information that he had a daughter." Korra said honestly.

"please, you really think I couldn't sense your want for me, what's the real reason?" Asami asked accusingly. "Hmm smart girl, honestly… tomorrow I am to attend my name day ceremony, its where I announce my role in this order and claim my right to rule it, an intended is usually needed for the ceremony." Korra said honestly.

"Wow… so you're keeping me so I'll mate with you, what you going to do force me to bare your children, beat me if I don't?" Asami jabbed, only to be silenced by Korra slamming her fist into the table. "I have never nor will I raise a hand to a female, its law in my order, our mates bring us children, we love our intendeds, I will not mate you till you want me too." Korra said angry.

"And what if I never want to?" she sneered. "hehe say what you will but you already see me as a worthy mate, I can smell it on you so don't play that card… look I want to court you, I want you to see this as your home, you will be given all kinds of gifts, you will have servants and be adored by me… I mean you no harm if anything I mean only to give you a full and happy life." Korra said bluntly.

Asami swallowed and thought "give me time to think of your offer, I have till tomorrow right?" she asked. "Yes tomorrow morning, at the latest, please Miss. Sato this is a grand opportunity. I do hope you make the right decision." Korra grabbed the omega's hand slowly and kissed the back of her hand and smiled sweetly, the smile made Asami's heart melt a little bit. "oh here, I'm sure you're hungry as hell so I got this for you." She pointed to the oatmeal and fruit. Asami looked at the food skeptically. Korra just giggled slightly and took a big spoonful in her mouth and swallowed the hot food with a cough. "okay way hotter than I thought it was going to be…wait… shit I forgot the orange juice. I'll be right back." With that Korra dashed out the door and locked it behind her, "we will go over free roaming the palace when I get back." Korra said through the door then ran down stairs.

(Asami)

"okay I'll admit she's kind cute." Asami smiled she nibbled the oat meal and suddenly realized she was very hungry, she hadn't eaten the day she and her father were taken here. She ate the oatmeal pretty quick after that, she nibbled the toast and sighed, "okay food is good at least." Just then a click sounded at the door and Korra stepped in with a large glass of orange juice. "sorry it took so long, my dad usually drinks all the orange juice before anyone can really get to it so I had to juice it myself. Also added my own flavor to it." Korra said smiling, setting the glass on the table. "ah see knew you would like the oatmeal… but like I said before I left since you'll be staying here I guess some ground rules are in order… when we are done here I'll leave the door unlocked, you will be free to roam the grounds as you wish, my friend Kuvira will keep you out of harms way-"she was cut off. "The same woman that made me bathe?" Asami asked incredulously. "if you want her to come back to you with a matching shiner go ahead." She said dangerously.

"Ha-ha can I ask why you punched her, I'm curious?" Korra said resting her head on her palm. "When we got to the bath house she un-cuffed me and proceeded to undress me, she yanked my pants down and I didn't like it much, she looked up to see my fist flying into her cheek. Then she just kept me cuffed and let a maid wash me." Asami said pissed.

"Oh I sorry Kuvira is shall we say quite forward, I will make sure she doesn't cross that foundry again. But never the less she will be with you when you are out of this room, she will protect you even if she has to die in the process." Korra said proudly of her best friend. "then I'll be sure to get into some dire situations then." Asami smiled slightly.

So you pack a hard punch and from what I saw, you are no stranger to combat." Korra said smiling. "My father had me in combat training since I was five, ever since my mother passed." Asami said sadly. Korra pulled the chair a little closer and started pushing a comforting pheromone for the omega to try and calm her. What shocked Asami was it started working, she felt warm and safe. "w-what are you doing?" Asami said softly. "Trying to make you feel better, I don't like the feeling of you being sad, or any omega for that matter." Korra said sweetly. "also I got something else for you, I know you have not made a decisions yet but I thought this would be to your liking." Korra pulled a medium sized box, she opened it to reveal gold loop earrings with dangling ruby's and diamonds, the necklace also gold had diamond cut ruby's the size of a thumb between every crescent shaped cross; in all around it was the most beautiful piece she had ever seen.

"I can't take-"she was cut off. "Please don't say you cant, I can afford over a million of these and not sweat it, I can tell you like red just by the shade of lipstick you ware. I would like it very much if you would ware this to dinner this evening." Korra begged slightly showing off her puppy blue eyes. "o-okay I will ware it." Asami said defeated. 'she is really cute with those puppy dog eyes, maybe staying here won't be so bad, maybe I can do what I really want to do here and not be totally controlled by father.' Asami thought to herself.

"so what's your story, you know I'm the daughter of Hiroshi, you know about my mother, I want to know about you know." Asami said smugly. Korra smiled "well I'm the heir and next leader of the red lotus, my father is the red king Zaheer and my mother red queen P'Li." Korra said proudly.

"Red Lotus, I thought it was just an anarchist group?" Asami asked intrigued. "We started out that way, but we grew much bigger under the public's eye, some of the biggest leaders in the world are supporters to our cause." Korra said proudly. "we went away from the old ways of no government, we thought it better if the Red Lotus them selves governed the lands." Korra spoke like it was from a book. "Wow so higharchy, that's deep, you know thousands would revolt." Asami sighed and leaned back into the chair. "not when the most powerful being on earth joins the cause, the keeper of the balance." Korra said smugly. "The avatar? No one has seen her since she was kidnapped, the Red Lotus have her?" Asami spoke dumbfounded. "Hehe more like raised, she is quite happy with her life, she says its way better than living in the south pole." She giggled.

"do you think I could meet with her, its just I have met her parents and wanted to say a few things to her." Asami said looking in her lap. "I will deliver the message, she is not here today, she should show tomorrow for my name day." Korra said sweetly. "what was it you wanted to say?" Korra asked curious.

"well her mother still carries the small doll, her father still commands the white lotus to look for her when he knows they only do a half ass job. They prey to the spirits every night for her to return to them." Asami said sadly. Korra swallowed "it's better if these words stay silent Asami, those words could do more damage than good." She said getting up from the chair. "How do you know? How can you be so sure she is happy right where she is?" Asami asked.

"Because if I'm happy then she's happy, its not like we are different people." Korra said getting irritated. "Wait you're the avatar?" Asami asked in disbelief. "Not officially, I announce my existence tomorrow, as well as a mate, I hope. If I don't I stand an even bigger chance of losing the throne." Korra said wrapping her arms around herself. "What do you mean, you're the heir right?" Asami asked getting up, shocked that the alpha was showing such insecurity. "I am the first born technically, but I'm not the only one, my sister Mizu has been fighting me for it since she was born. She will do anything to get me either killed or thrown away by my parents, but I'm sure she wishes for both." Korra sighed

Asami knew better than to do this but she couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around the alpha from behind and purred lightly. She was always the caring and nurturing type and seeing the strong alpha in distress was an uncomfortable feeling ocean breeze and fire lilies made its way to her senses and she calmed almost instantly.

They continued to talk for hours till a knock interrupted the laughter. "Come in." Korra commanded, and Kuvira stepped in, "dinner is about to be ready, as always lady P'Li wants everyone clean and well dressed. Korra shall we?" Kuvira winked and Korra smiled smugly. "Wow kuvy in a mood?" Korra got up from the chair. She looked back to Asami, "you are welcome to join; my personal bath house is rather large." Korra said with a wink. Asami could tell the other two were up to something but couldn't figure what. "no thank you I already bathed." Asami said sweetly. Korra shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh trust me you don't want to take the chance; my mom is a total stickler about cleanliness. If you don't want to bathe with us then I can have Sebastian take you to the bath house." Korra said. "Fine I guess I'll go with you guys." Asami followed behind the other two. "Sebastian make sure our dinner clothes are ready when we are done." Korra yelled out. "Yes madam." Yelled back

They made it to Korra's personal hot spring; Korra and Kuvira stripped as soon as they got in the room. Asami watched as they jumped into the warm water. They started kissing and Kuvira moaned lightly. "What are you guys doing?" Asami asked a little turned on. "Oh sorry, this is one of her jobs in serving me, she teaches me how to control my sex drive basically, makes it to where I don't hurt my intended, it's a tradition thing." Korra said pulling away from Kuvira.

"If you want green eyes, you can join in, long as there isn't actual mating I'm sure we can get away with something." Kuvira smiled evilly. "With you? In your dreams." Asami said shedding off her leather jacket and pants. She quickly shed her shirt and stepped into the tub. "say what you will but I can smell your arousal even in here, but suit yourself." Kuvira said capturing Korra's lips with hers again. she straddled the alpha and put her hand between them, she rubbed against Korra's clit till it grew to be a large member and Kuvira slid it deep inside her hot cunt. "Shit!" Korra moaned out slightly. She looked over the metal benders shoulder to see Asami with a hot blush to her cheeks and grazing her fingers over her tits.

The alpha wanted to show off to the omega, so she pulls Kuvira up from the water so she could stand. The metal benders legs wrapped around the avatar as she rocked her hips. Korra was holding up Kuvira's entire body weights and fucking her like it was the easiest workout on the planet. It was also getting the omega hot and bothered.

Korra quickly pushed them both off the edge causing the alpha to go back into the water and pulled out the last possible second. Korra was instantly hit with the sweetest smell that ever graced her nose, she turned to the omega and stalked forward. She pulled the omega on the upper step so her feet were left dangling in the water. Korra knew she couldn't fully mate with omega yet, didn't mean she couldn't play with her a little. She spread the omega's ivory thighs and sniffed the black curls over Asami's cunt. "You smell so sweet." Korra moaned out and started suckling on the omega's clit. Asami moaned her eyes rolling in the back of her head and arching off the tile floor. "holy omega!" Asami bit down on her bottom lip while the strong alpha ate her out.

Her tongue was everywhere, on her clit then inside of her, she had never had anything close to this experience, hell she never even had a first kiss. Somehow sensing her thoughts Korra kissed up her naked body then captured her lips in a hot kiss. Korra's instincts were getting stronger by the second and were getting harder to control. She could feel her alpha start to emerge and the need to take the omega was too great. She nestled between the omega's legs and was about to take her. But was suddenly pulled away, "no she is mine!" Korra roared trying to get back to the still whimpering omega. Kuvira pinned her down with all her strength, "stop it Korra! You know you cant!" Kuvira roared back it took a few minutes but Korra finally calmed down and tapped Kuvira to tell her she is okay now. Asami was back in the water still blushing. "I'm sorry, I'm still new to these feelings." That was the last that was said, they washed and dried and headed back to their respected rooms. They dressed and Asami was met at the door by Kuvira, "Korra is down stairs she asked me to escort you to the dinning room." Kuvira said holding out her arms for Asami to take. Asami ignored it and walked down the hall, Kuvira led her to the main door and opened them. "I present the Lady Asami Sato." Kuvira addressed the people at the table.

A bald man in red air bender robes had a slight smile on his face as he looked upon the omega; the woman next to him had long flowing black hair much like her own. She had a red bull's eye on her forehead and a sweet smile and orange colored eyes. She was very tall but held certain elegance. She cupped her hands over mouth in a gasp "oh Korra you were right, red is her color." The woman smiled.

Korra got up from the table and walked over to grab the omega's hand. "Asami Sato, this is my father Zaheer, and my mother P'Li, leaders of the Red Lotus." Korra led her to the seat to the right of her and pulled the seat out so the omega could sit down. when she was tucked in Korra sat down and Kuvira across from Asami. "so Asami is it?" P'Li asked smiling. "yes ma'am." Asami smiled.

"she is very pretty Korra, she will be an amazing addition to the order, she will bring you powerful heirs." Zaheer said proudly. "Father! She hasn't even said yes yet!" Korra said embarrassed. "oh dear look she's as red as a tomato, ha-ha." P'Li laughed and Asami couldn't help but giggle at how the alpha's parents were hazing her. "hehe its alright Korra we are just teasing you." P'Li said as dinner was brought in. Korra's favorite was served, seaweed noodles and cheese buns.

"Asami ever had cheese buns?" Korra asked smiling before slurping down a forkful of noodles. "Haven't had the pleasure." She smiled; the tanned woman grabbed a bun from the silver tray and set it on her plate. The omega took a bite and her taste buds danced with glee. "Wow these are amazing." Asami said swallowing the bite she took. "so Asami I understand you haven't yet accepted my daughters generous offer, my I ask why?" zaheer said taking a bite of a bun. "well its all so new, it's quite unsettling, being kidnapped then purposed to in all the same day." Asami said sweetly.

P'Li started giggling a little bit "I like her, she is witty, and no doubt smart." Asami smiled at the compliment. "Actually in wanted to speak about some conditions if I may?" the omega asked going into assistant CEO mode. "You may." Zaheer said taking another bite of food. "as you well know my father is an inventor and engineer, I am as well, if I am to accept the proposal I would like to continue my work." Asami said politely. "I don't see a problem with that, if you swear not to use your inventions to escape, you would be promised to Korra, running would be considered a treasonous act." Zaheer warned. "we take the care of our females very seriously, if ever she is marred or beaten her mate will be lashed in the red court for all to see. Then thrown in the black cells for a year." He eyed Korra sternly. "is that clear Korra." Zaheer said his alpha rising out in his voice. Korra bowed her head in submission "yes father."

"With that said, Miss. Sato… your answer? I am a man of patience but even I have my limits." Zaheer warned. Asami was silent for a moment. "I accept your proposal of mate and marriage."  
Asami said smiling lightly. She wasn't nessicarily happy about the arrangement but she knew it wouldn't be all bad. "Wonderful... Oh the ceremony tomorrow will be beautiful, and Korra this means you and Kuvira must stop your antics understood?" P'Li warned. "Yes mother of course." Kuvira's face faltered a little at Korra's words she knew she would have to give the alpha up at some point but not this soon.

They ate happily talking about the ceremony and possible wedding arrangements; till it was late and time to turn in for the night. "Oh dear I believe it is time to turn in for the night, we have a big day tomorrow and we will need our rest, you two as well, and no playing yet." Korra's mother warned. The girls only smiled and went upstairs to their rooms. Korra held Asami's hand the whole way there. "Well my sweet, I will see you tomorrow." With that Korra kissed the omega on the cheek and went into her room.

Kuvira walked passed her to get to the room, "Kuvira. I'm sorry for punching you earlier." Asami said softly. "It's cool green eyes, just be good to her and we will call it even… look she can never be mine no matter how much I want her to be. So do me a favor and don't play around with her, you do and I will kill you, the Red Lotus is shit to me compared to her, just know that." Kuvira warned and Asami nodded. "you love her don't you?" Asami asked already knowing the answer. "more than you know, but one day I hope you will. Sleep well Green eyes, going to need it for tomorrow."

They shook hands and went to bed to sleep and be rested for the next day.

(Okay really hope you guys like this, there has been quite a few omega verse stories I have read and wanted to write my own. Its going to be a rather short FIC, and will only be updated when I have down time.)


	2. Name Day

**(Back with another chapter of Daughter Of the Red Lotus. Hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for previous spelling errors. Been a lil off my game. Anyway Enjoy.)(reviews)**

Asami awoke to Lady P'Li with a light shake to the shoulder, "Asami, wake up my dear, there is much to be done." The queen said sweetly. The pale woman groaned and woke rubbing her eyes. "my lady, what-" P'Li hushed her, and whispered with a smile "come get dressed I have much to teach you and very little time to do it, come down for breakfast and we will get started." The queen stepped away and closed the door behind her. Asami sat up to see a very beautiful red silk dress, it didn't drag much and the fabric was divine.

Remembering the queen's need for cleanliness she dressed in a robe and headed to Korra's personal bath house, when she got in she saw Kuvira soaking in the hot water and seemed to be sleeping. She cleared her throat and the metal bender opened her eyes. "Oh hey. She woke you up too huh?" The metal bender yawned. "Yeah… do you know why?" Asami asked and started undressing when the metal bender closed her eyes again. She stepped into the large rock tub and grabbed some soap and scent oils from the rack next to the large tub. She was about to grab the green bottle when the metal bender spoke again. "Not that one. That's Korra's she'll be pissed if some is gone." Kuvira said. "I suggest the red or yellow vile." She said tiredly.

"Well I'm allergic to yellow lilies, soo?" Asami said unsure. "Oh then go red, fire lilies, dragon tears, and cherry juice. Her majesty has liking for making homemade perfumes. She makes Korra's by the gallon." Kuvira giggled. "and to answer your question P'Li is going to teach you how to please Korra, and help delegate situations in the order, since you're not a recruited, or born member , she has to teach you a lot between now and the next year." Kuvira said softly. "Wait so I will be…?" she asked silently. "Will be red queen after P'Li?.. yeah, Korra takes the mantel from Zaheer and your kid after. But this is P'Li's job and you better wash up quickly she is a nice woman but has little patience when it comes to these kind of things." Kuvira got out from the tub after dipping her head back in the water.

She dressed in her robe and headed back to her room. Asami washed and headed back to her room as well. After dressing she saw a large range of make up on her beauty table in the corner of the room. She applied a light mascara and lipstick on and headed down to the dining hall.

P'Li was talking with a tall man with a sweet smile, least it was until P'Li started to get angry with him "My daughter wants water tribe dishes, and you say you can't get the sea prunes on time! Sir I suggest you find a way to get them or find yourself sinking to the bottom of the bay." She said angry and he ran to find a way to get what he was commanded. "Oh Asami my apologies, some people's arrogance can be quite a pain in the ass. Please sit down. ". P'Li sipped her tea. "My lady where is Korra? I haven't seen her yet." Asami asked, she was starting to miss the comforting scent of the alpha. "Oh she is resting still; she has quite a long and painful day ahead of her. Besides revealing herself as the avatar; she will have to fight challengers today."

She sipped her tea. "And it is your duty that after today you devote yourself to her. You see Asami most people thought we were just an anarchist group to start, our hatred for government, this was true for a time, but the leaders soon realized the key to great leaders… love Asami. Korra is battle strong and hot headed, from just looking at you I can tell you are very level headed and are not quick to get angry. Zaheer is that for me, Korra will never treat you badly, but she will need your encouragement and support, which is what we are, we are their stability, in their moments of weakness you build them back up; when they cry you dry their tears." P'Li said serious.

Asami nodded. "Now let's get the uncomfortable conversations out of the way shall we… have you mated before?" she asked curious. "Umm no, I am untouched, my father kept me close." She said blushing slightly. "And your family heritage?" the combustion bender asked. "My father is fire nation, and my mother was from the fire nation colonies in the earth kingdom… I know females with my bloodline are almost always omegas." Asami said softly. "That's wonderful, omega's themselves are rare, having a long bloodline of omega's all the better, Korra's line are almost all Alpha's." P'Li said sadly. "Were she truly mine, Beta would be her line, but such is the way of life." She smiled sadly

"If all goes well with the ceremony today, sometime in the year you will be mated; and by the time Korra's takes the throne, it is a hope that you will be with child by then, the terms of ruling goes till your first born hits there twenty first birthday, today is korra's twentieth, she will be challenged and if she wins she will be given the mark of the Red Lotus, and name you as her intended." A butler came from the door and set down Asami's breakfast. "Now I know your father was quite the business man, so assume your table manners are polished?" she asked as Asami took a bite of oatmeal.

"Yes my lady, I would often accompany my father to royal houses, I had dinner with fire lord Izumi a week ago." Asami said sipping her tea. "ah good glad I don't have to go over that, such a bother, oh which reminds me, she eats like a starving barbarian, if you could bridal that back tonight I would very much appreciate it." P'Li shivered at the image of her daughter eating like a pig in front of all the red lotus leaders.

"hehe yes my lady I would be happy too, eating like a barbarian I'm sure would just make the order love her." Asami giggled sipping her tea again. "Haha there is that wit, also Asami this is very important, tonight when you are announced some will push for you to show affection to Korra, I know it's very new for you and this is all very sudden, but it may be needed. Some might even press for your mating ceremony to take place tonight." P'Li said getting up from the table.

"What do I do in that situation?" Asami asked following the queen through the palace. "Korra will more than likely take care of it, it's important to keep silent during these things, observe, Korra will do most of the talking, so it's your job to watch when she stumbles, no doubt you have skill in business meetings, essentially that's what this is, except these people will do anything to find a way to dethrone her."

"Why would so many want to de-throne her?" Asami asked curious. "Some do not recognize Korra as our daughter, they would rather support another family, one who at the time our line cannot produce a worthy heir in time that family will take the mantel. Her sister as well will no doubt bring you into the drama." P'Li said sadly. "Her sister?" Asami was confused. If Korra was adopted and they had a child wouldn't the blood take the throne? "Before Korra was born as the new avatar, I was told I could not hold children, it broke my heart so we found a loophole in the laws, we could indeed adopt a child and name them our own, she was three when we found out I was pregnant with Mizu. Though we had named Korra as our child and heir, certain members wanted us to throw her in the bay to drown. Of course Zaheer had them all disemboweled and beheaded, no one spoke out about her not being of our flesh again, tonight however Zaheer and I are spectators only, we cannot do anything to aid you two tonight." They had made it to Korra's bath house and stepped inside. "no doubt you have seen the green bottle there."

"Yes I was told it's Korra's." Asami said softly. "Indeed I make it for her, in time I will teach you as well, trust me; things like this will make the days all the sweeter, smell." P'Li grabbed the bottle and uncorked it so she could smell the sweet aroma. "Mm what is it?" Asami asked. "Arctic berries, sweet grass, and jasmine… these little things are important to her, these scent jars, Naga, even Kuvira, yet she has always had this lonely look buried deep in her eyes, I hope one day you can get rid of that… anyway if you are to prove your courtship to her its common to bathe, simply wash each other in her scent and come out and no one should bitch about it." she took Asami back out of the bath house.

"Now Korra likes water tribe dishes most of all, her favorite being seaweed noodles… bet you can't guess her favorite color." P'Li smiled walking her outside. "Uhh red?" Asami laughed. "Blue actually. When she is upset she will be very silent and stair out into space, do not let her stay in her own head too long, that's not something you want to watch. Also her favorite time of year is the fall, her favorite activity is swimming." P'Li led her out to the garden to sit in the warm sun.

"You might be asked to name things she likes or don't like. It's to catch you in a lie, to make you look stupid, she hates summer time, loves the winter. She is quite competitive and looks down upon abuse. Also knowing my daughter if you swell with child, she will put you first before the order, while that is expected, you will need to remind her that she has a duty to her people." Tea was served to the women as they talked through the day about Korra and the laws of the red lotus.

When the sun was soon to set P'Li stepped up from the table. "Come we must get ready, and don't worry dear you will do fine, I have the upmost faith in you." P'Li left her to her own devices; she headed to the house and met up with Kuvira. "Hey green eyes, was just on my way to find you. Come on we have to bathe again and get dressed guests will be arriving shortly." They walked to Korra's bath house and it was empty to Asami's dismay. "I haven't seen Korra all day." Asami said a little sadly.

"Neither have I, she's been with Zaheer all day meditating and such things." They bathed and went to their rooms to dress. Asami was given another red dress this one much darker with gold trim. It was designed much like the other but much prettier. She dressed and wore the necklace and earrings on so to impress the alpha she was intended to.

Kuvira was waiting outside her door, in a dark green tunic, and light green pants, she had a metal necklace designed with large plates of metal held together by gold clips. She wore diamond stud earrings, and designer sparring boots. "Wow Kuvira, you clean up nice." Asami said closing her bedroom door. "Not so bad looking yourself, Korra's going to die when she sees you." the queen to be smiled and they reached the dining hall which was now packed full of people. The metal bender led her discreetly between people and led her outside to the large court yard. A stage of earth was made and four thrones sat upon it, P'Li and Zaheer were sitting at the top in the larger chairs.

The king caught her attention when he waved them over. "Sit in the seat in front of P'Li my dear the ceremony will begin shortly." Zaheer said seriously as he watched the crowed intently. After about an hour everyone was in the courtyard waiting to begin. Kazan in a black suit made a platform of magma then cooled it rapidly to make yet another stage. Everyone was silent as the dead till Zaheer stood with a gold and red goblet.

"I thank you all for attending tonight; twenty years ago I named this little girl as my daughter and heir. Today I am proud to say that little girl has grown into a powerful leader and even more powerful alpha. Let the challenges begin." He rose his drink and sat down the crowd erupted with cheer. The crowd parted and let a figure in a red hooded tunic stepped onto the black platform.

She threw her hood off to reveal herself to her people; Korra was wrapped in red bindings from wrists to stomach, her back exposed, and black silk fighter pants were on her legs, she was barefoot and sat Lotus position. "I await my challengers!" she bellowed out. Her yell was enough to make even the most powerful Alpha's cower.

"I invoke right of challenge!" Jong yelled out from the crowed her rid himself of his tunic and stepped onto the platform getting in battle ready stance. "It's time my family to take its place on the throne!" he yelled out. "State your terms of this challenge." She said standing. "One of us must die." He said smugly. She looked to her father and waited. "begin." Zaheer said and the fight began. Asami watched in awe as the avatar dodged and parried like an air bender but attacked like a fire bender, she kicked out her foot in a sweep like motion and knocked him off his feet. She quickly came down with her elbow into his stomach. "Plead mercy an you live." She said barring her teeth at him.

He held up two fingers signaling mercy and she looked to her father. He nodded and she drop kicked Jong off the platform. She sat back in lotus position, "I invoke right of challenge!" the crowd parted again. The pale woman almost fainted at the similarity; jet black hair that hung down a long slender back, pale white skin, and orange eyes. If the girls eyes were green Asami could swear she had a twin. "Mizu, don't do this." The princess begged. "Oh why Korra, afraid to get beat by me. You and I both know you are not the true heir." Mizu said with a smirk. The crowd gasped at her words "you all herd right, this water tribe garbage is not of royal blood." Mizu said smugly. "Mizu do you really think that the leaders don't know I am adopted, never the less I am your elder by law… I will allow you to back out of this now." Korra said pleading with her sister. "Enough talk, I will kill you then take over this order like I was born to do!" Mizu got in ready stance and so did Korra. "I'm guessing that girl is yours so after I bathe in your blood, I'll take your omega, and fuck her bloody." Mizu laughed evilly and dashed forward when Korra looked to Asami letting her guard down.

Mizu landed a knee into Korra's gut and brought her elbow down between the heir's shoulder blades. She grunted in pain but landed a punch into Mizu's stomach, knocking the wind out of her sister. The punch sent the challenger flying, landing hard on the black stone. She held up her hand and sent combustion right at Korra; she dodged in the nick of time and ran forward to attack her sister.

Asami realized Korra had yet to use any bending, she's still hiding the fact she is the avatar." Her thoughts were cut off when a light yelp alerted Asami to see the alpha doubled over in pain spitting out some blood. She wanted so bad to go help her intended, but P'Li's hand settled her a little and a slight shake of the head. Asami nodded and looked back to the battle taking place in front of her.

Mizu started smiling she landed several more punches to the tanned woman's ribs and midsection. She brought her fist down into Korra's face making her fall to the ground. Mizu turned to her parents "who is your heir?" she yelled. Her parents were silent and she was suddenly sent flying by three earth pillars smacking into her left side. A puff of air made her smack back into the ground; she spit out a little blood from her busted lip and looked to see Korra walking over to her, her eyes were burning bright white.

Korra did a gesture with her hands pinning the combustion bender to the ground. "y-you're the avatar?" Mizu stuttered out. Korra bent the earth so Mizu was hanging by her arms; the princess burned away her fighter top to expose her back. She bent a water whip and looked to Kuvira and nodded to her. Her guardian nodded and walked over to Asami and gripped her face. "Do not look. Keep your eyes right here." The metal bender told her motioning to her eyes. Asami did her best to keep her eyes locked with Kuvira's. Luckily the metal benders body blocked most of what was going on behind her.

After making sure Kuvira had Asami's vision blocked she turned to the crowd "you all will see what happens when you question my rule, disrespect my intended! I wanted to let us be at peace Mizu, but I see now that cannot be achieved without a lesson in manners." Korra said dangerously.

She sent the water whip to smack against her sisters back leaving a deep bloody gash; she screamed shocked; Korra had the guts to do this. She bent the whip against Mizu's back another four times. She then dropped her sister to the ground. "Kneel, or die." Korra said freezing the whip into a blade holding it to her throat.

Mizu gritted her teeth and kneeled to the avatar, crying slightly at the pain in her back. "If you defy me again I will kill you Mizu." The alpha turned to the crowd "is there anyone else who dare challenge my rain?!" she yelled and no one spoke. "Then kneel!" she roared out making the whole crowd, ranging from alpha's to omega's bowed their heads and took a knee; even Zaheer was compelled to kneel but resisted.

After a moment Korra huffed and motioned for the metal bender to come. "Take Mizu to the healer, I want her fixed up." She said with authority with a hint of guilt. Kuvira nodded and picked Mizu up gently taking her to the med wing. Korra looked to the crowd and lifted her arms in victory and it was Asami that stood and started the applause. Her parents behind her, then the rest of the members of the lotus erupted in adoration of their soon to be leader. "To those who have been wondering if I will be presenting a mate tonight, I am happy to announce my intended." Korra's eyes were now a beautiful blue and held her arm out to point to Asami.

Zaheer stood with P'Li next to him, dinner will be served in an hour please enjoy the festivities." The Red king raised his cup and started walking into the crowed his wife in tow. Korra was ignoring the pain in her ribs the best of her ability and made it over to Asami still sitting in her chair. She sat down in the chair next to her and sighed. "You did not see that did you?" Korra asked. "No, I'm glad you had Kuvira do that." Asami said sweetly, their conversation was halted by Su and her husband.

"Korra good show out there, I'm sorry for Mizu… oh what have we here, would this be your intended?" Su asked holding out her hand to Asami. The non-bender stood up and took her hand "Suyin Beifong, your-" she was cut off "a Red lotus council member and military leader yes, my family has been part of the red lotus for generations." Su smiled and Kuvira came from behind them. "Kuvira sweetie, so nice to see you." She hugged the metal bender and Baatar turned to Asami. "Would you happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato?" he asked smiling. "I am actually." She said smiling.

"You don't happen to design and invent as well do you?" he asked with excitement. "I do indeed, but I'm sure we will meet again after tonight, I have hundreds of people to meet and an alpha to attend to." Asami said sweetly. Su got done talking with Kuvira and walked away to go talk with Zaheer and P'Li. They met hundreds of people that night some were trying to catch Asami in lies in knowing things about her intended, but P'Li made her well prepared for the night. It wasn't till it got near dinner did Asami sense something off about the alpha. She was overly quiet and irritable. Her tattoos were done with urgency as she didn't seem to even want to be touched.

It became dinner time and the avatar was not eating a thing, P'Li was sitting next to Asami, and since everyone was in idle chatter all except Korra and Zaheer. She tapped her future mother in law in the shoulder gently. "I think there is something wrong with our guest of honor." Asami whispered and P'Li looked to Korra with suspicious eyes, as did Asami.

Her intended took a sip of water and Asami could see a few drops of blood dissolve into the water and watched as the woman winced with every breath, now that she was actually looking. "Is there any way I could end this for her sooner, I know she won't leave the table on her own." Asami asked worried. The Queen saw her daughter take another drink this time more blood seeping from her mouth into the cup, her eyes began to drift off. "Go to her and kiss her make it seem passionate and sensual, if they figure out she's injured they will bitch like rabid dogs. I will take care of the rest." P'Li whispered and waited for Asami to do as she was told.

Asami made her way over to the end of the table and kissed her intended full on the lips catching her by surprise. She kept the kiss going till the room went quiet and P'Li cleared her throat to get their attention. "Well ladies and gentlemen it seems our future generations cannot control themselves; we will bid you two goodnights." She said rising a cup in their honor. The guests laughed and drank as well as Asami led Korra from the dining hall; when they got to the first step of the large flight of stairs the avatar nearly collapsed. Kuvira had thankfully followed them from the dining room a moment later, and caught her ailing friend before she could fall.

"Vira help me get her to the med wing." Asami said taking one arm over her shoulder and Kuvira on the other side. "No. Take me to the bath house I can take care of this." Korra wheezed. They looked at each other and reluctantly did as their princess told them.

After about twenty minutes, the Avatar could barely breathe without hacking up a little blood. "Asami walk ahead and make sure no one is in the way, I'll carry her; but we can't let anyone see her like this." Kuvira said taking the avatars full weight on her shoulders. The pale vixen nodded and walked a little ahead of them. Korra didn't have the ability to protest when the metal bender picked her up bridal style. "Your good Kuvira, come on, we should be almost there." Asami said a little unsure. "Go left green eyes." The metal bender commanded. Asami turned the corner and motioned for them to hide. Kuvira opened a random door and hid in one of the many guest rooms of the palace.

After a few minutes Asami knocked on the door. "We're clear, come on.". Kuvira threw the door open and started a light jog to the bath house. They got there without any more interruption; they ushered the injured princess inside and Asami locked the door behind them.

"Kuvira, p-put me down." Korra commanded. The guardian did as she was told and set her on the stone floor. Using her right hand to cradle her busted ribs, she used her left to make the water swirl and glow. She pulled herself to the edge and dropped herself in, absorbing the healing properties of the water. A moment later the water stopped swirling and Korra surfaced, coughing. Asami jumped in to pull her to the edge and turned her on her side so she could hack up what she needed to. She coughed and hacked till two little shards of bone came up. She made the water swirl again to heal her punctured lung, but she didn't have enough strength to heal her broken ribs.

"spirits Korra, why didn't you call out after the fight." Asami said pulling her closer. The alpha whimpered as the CEO moved her as gently as possible into her lap. Asami could sense the intense pain the alpha was in, but there was something else, guilt and anger." Korra what is it?" She asked running her fingers through the avatars short cropped hair. "why did she make me do that? I am no better than she is." The avatar cried a little. Asami looked to Kuvira with confusion and Kuvira mouthed 'MIZU" silently. Asami nodded. "Korra she wanted a match to the death… you didn't kill her, you allowed each of your competitors to live, when both wanted your death, in my book that is the best anyone could ask of you." Asami said purring slightly. "whe-when she said she would fuck you bloody I wanted her dead, I didn't know you two would look so alike." More tears flowed down her cheeks.

Kuvira stood up and grabbed Korra's scent bottle. She handed it to Asami and smiled softly; she nodded in the direction of the sponges and conditioners, she wanted the pale goddess to bathe her, to comfort her. She nodded for her to get in the tub with them; Asami removed her soaked dress and jewelry, Kuvira did the same setting both of their clothes on the table. She grabbed some powder to aid Korra with the pain of her ribs. She mixed the powder with a small glass of fire whisky.

Kuvira got inside the tub and helped maneuver the avatar to fully lean against the pale womans from, she brought up the small cup to the avatars lips and made her drink. Then Asami dipped some of the green soap into her hands and started massaging the soap into the avatars scalp making the avatar moan in pleasure.

After they had bathed and redressed her they brought her back to her room, Kuvira had to make a quick trip to get Asami a new dress. Asami was in awe of the avatar's room. The walls were ocean blue with the symbol of the four elements on each wall with tribal lines of their color, the ceiling was decorated with the stars and constellations. Her bed was covered in furs and silk black sheets. "Asami her sleep ware is in that drawer behind you." Kuvira laid Korra on the large bed with a painful hiss.

Asami got out a black sports bra, and red silk sleep pants. "Should I do it or do you-" Kuvira began to ask, "together, I'll get her bindings and you get her pants." Asami said and the metal bender nodded. The pale woman sat the avatar up and began unwrapping her bindings, once the woman was free she began moving the bra over her intended's chest, she couldn't help the blush that burned her cheeks when she ventured over Korra's beautifully proportioned breasts. They got her dressed and they were about to leave when a raspy voice caught them. "Stay, both of you, please." Korra begged.

The woman looked at one another and walked back over to the bed. Kuvira got behind Korra and Asami at the front. The princess wrapped her arm around the non-bender's middle and moaned a little. The Queen to be felt something hard press into her rear and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips. The avatar sniffed deeply of Asami's scent, 'She smells like me, I love it on her.' Korra thought and started putting lazy feather light kisses on the girls shoulder.

Asami turned careful not to jab the injured woman and kissed Korra full on the lips. Kuvira started putting lazy kisses on Korra's shoulder and ran her hand gently down Korra's back, over her hip and cupped her sex and started making wide circles; making the avatar moan and hiss. "w-wait, this could hurt you, we shouldn't do this." Asami said breathless. Korra looked from Asami to Kuvira, and blushed; she whispered something in Kuvira's ear. "Do you want me to ask?" Kuvira asked her not exactly opposed to the idea the avatar had suggested. "What?" Asami asked. "She wants to watch me play with you so she can get off basically." Kuvira was right to the point. Asami blushed and considered it, "why?" she asked. "The meds I gave her are great for pain relief but it's side-effect is intense arousal." Kuvira explained.

Korra was shifting uncomfortably, her ribs ached still but her aching cock was what was causing her most discomfort, she needed to get off someway and soon. She suddenly pulled Asami close breathing deeply of her scent and began rocking her hips against her side. "f-fuck." Korra groaned. Asami couldn't help the way the groan made her feel; she wanted to hear more pleasurable sounds from her as well.

"I guess so." The pale woman said unsure. Kuvira helped Korra sit in on the sofa on the wall across from the foot of the bed. She unbuttoned her sleep pants so the Alpha could do what she needed to. "Well princess, it is your birthday, what do you want us to do?" Kuvira said smiling. "Hmm, Asami do you dance at all?" Korra coughed.

"Umm yea I do sometimes." Asami said softly. "Kuvira you know what to do." The princess smiled the painkillers and alcohol taking hold completely. Kuvira motioned for Asami to come to her and walked over to the radio once the black haired woman was up from the bed. A song started in the radio and Kuvira swayed her hips as she walked over to Asami and pulled her round ass into her hips and started grinding into her. Asami got the idea and started swaying her ass into the metal bender.

Kuvira was going to pull the woman into a kiss but Korra had a water whip around her neck in an instant. "ah uh those are mine." The tanned woman bent the water back into the cup and Kuvira settled for Asami's neck instead. Asami started remove her night shirt and run her hands over Kuvira's ass. "I want to see your eyes." Korra commanded. Instantly they snapped their attention to Korra instantly locking their green eyes to her ocean blues. Asami turned never taking her eyes off her lover, and removed Kuvira's shirt. She leaned down and kissed Kuvira's neck making the metal bender moan slightly.

Asami was never one for Betas, but having Korra watch them was very erotic, so she pushed the dislike of Beta's out of her head. Kuvira was a skilled dancer and started maneuvering Asami just like she wanted. They were in sync and the metal bender looked to Korra as she creeped her hand down to Asami's hip. She was given a nod of encouragement, and her hand slipped under Asami's waistband of her red silk pajama pants, she quickly found the girls clit and slowly ran her fingers in circles.

Asami moaned loudly and started rocking her hips to Kuvira's slow rhythm. She looked over to Korra who had her hands in her pants no doubt rubbing her hard cock. "Take them off." The princess ordered. Kuvira pulled back her hand and very slowly pulled Asami's pants off; revealing a plump, gorgeous tear drop ass. Korra bit her bottom lip and moaned, her intended was beyond beautiful, and she felt slightly guilty for pretty much forcing her into the situation. She would talk with Asami tomorrow about her feelings. Her heart ached slightly at the thought, what if she really didn't want to do this, what if she was doing all this to stay alive or worse not like the avatar at all.

Kuvira's hand was rubbing circles on Asami's clit again only faster, it was faint but there guilt and shame. She moaned at the attention and pleasure but she looked over to Korra who had a down look on her face. Asami stopped the metal bender by brushing her fingers over her hand. Kuvira removed her fingers then sucked on them; Asami got to her hands and knees and crawled over to her. She put her hands on the avatars thighs and kissed her. "What's wrong?" she asked and Kuvira came up beside them kissing Korra's neck. "Do you want to be here?" Korra asked looking Asami in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, cupping her intended's cheeks. The princess clenched her jaw, the thoughts in her head were going crazy. "Do you even want be here, with me? All this?" she asked serious. "Well I-"Korra pushed her off her lap and moved to get up but was stopped by intense pain in her ribs. "You have my leave to go if you wish… I release you and your father from my hold. Kuvira will take you home if you want." The avatar refused to look Asami in the eye as tears welled up.

The pale woman was speechless, she didn't know how to answer the alpha, she knew she liked the woman deeply, and the opportunities here were endless, she just didn't know how to answer her, except this. Asami began to purr and nuzzled into the Alpha's neck, and began kissing her pulse point. She ran her hands up Korra's thigh and rubbed her through her pants. "w-what?" Korra uttered surprised at the woman's boldness. After a moment or two of slow rubbing Asami felt her intended grow hard again.

"If I didn't want to be here, I would have found a way off this island the night I got here." Asami reached into Korra's pant and pulled them down slightly so her appendage could be set free. The avatar blushed and moaned when Asami put her hand around her shaft and squeezed slightly. Her hips bucked and caused her to hiss in pain, "Shh let us do the work, you just relax." The pale woman whispered hotly.

Korra nodded, she sat back down and the metal bender began suckling her neck; and gently massaging her breasts. Korra moaned loudly and started running her fingers through her intended's long raven locks.

Asami began pumping her hand on the long member, and nipping her tanned thigh with her teeth, "What do you want me to do Korra?" Asami asked hotly. Korra mumbled a reply, and Asami didn't quite hear. "What was that?" the non-bender asked. "Suck me." The princess said clearly. Asami smiled and placed the head in her mouth and sucked and swirled her tongue all around. Korra couldn't help but grip the raven hair and grip it tight. Kuvira had done this once before but never like this; never this good.

"oh spirits!" Korra moaned out loudly. Watching Asami suck her off was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Her heart swelled as the thoughts of her being plump with her heir, how beautiful she would look as she swelled how happy Korra could make her. The avatar had fallen in love with Asami in less than twenty-four hours.

The pale goddess sucked Korra deep into her throat, gaging slightly on it, and it made the avatar jerk in pleasure. "C-close Sami." The princess moaned helping her lover suck her cock by pumping her head up and down on it.

The metal bender was unable to do much since Korra was so injured; but watching Asami suck her cock white was amazing. Kuvira lowered her hand between her legs and started rubbing her own clit to satisfy her own desire. Soon her own juices were soaking her thighs as she fingered herself at a frantic pace.

Korra started to feel a familiar pressure in her abdomen and she fought not to thrust her hips into Asami's hot wet mouth. Knowing her intended was getting close, the pale woman grazed her teeth over the whole shaft and swirled her tongue at the head and sucked hard. Causing the avatar to cum in her mouth, the hot streams poured down her throat and she swallowed it all. The avatar wasn't bad tasting per say, actually she tasted exquisite.

Kuvira came as well coating her fingers in thick cum. Asami pulled back and Korra was still moaning in her aftershocks of pleasure. She pulled Asami up from between her legs and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Korra put as much emotion she could into the kiss, slipping her tongue over Asami's lip and biting it gently. After breaking away from the kiss, the avatar began a light growl and nuzzled Asami's neck. The avatar decided to ignore the pain in her ribs and picked Asami up in her arms. "but you can't." She was thrown gently on the bed and her thong ripped off and her legs spread wide. Korra wasted no time and began to lick Asami's slit.

Asami brought her hand to her mouth to stop the loud moan from escaping her. Her hips began rocking with the tongue that was now rolling around her entrance. She then felt a finger make its way into her hot cunt and she moaned hotly, the avatar was picking up speed and roughness. Kuvira came up behind Korra, "Easy Korra, remember gently." The metal bender whispered and Korra calmed her pace, she added a second finger and slowly pushed deeper till she felt Asami's innocence. She wanted so badly to take her now, but it was strictly forbidden to do so till their wedding day.

"Oh fuck, this feels so good." Asami was amazed at what she was feeling, being second sexual experience ever it was pretty great, and she wanted her intended to fuck her brains out but couldn't. Korra pulled out a finger so she was sure she wouldn't de-flour the girl by accident she began to pump it fast and she quickly latched her clit between her lips and licked it in circles. Asami's scream was silenced by Kuvira covering her mouth with her hand and kissing her neck, careful not to leave to much scent on the woman.

Korra looked up to see Kuvira laying kisses to Asami's neck and breasts and jealousy spiked she lunged forward and growled deeply at the beta; keeping the non-bender beneath her as if protecting her. Kuvira cowered away, in submission, "you watch. Teach." Korra said going back to what she was doing. Kuvira swallowed and nodded.

Kuvira looked over the couple and noticed Korra could use a little tip. "Korra curl you fingers slightly when you push in." she uttered still a little in fear of the alpha. Korra did as instructed and Asami was quickly losing touch with reality. She watched Kuvira walk over to the avatar and whisper something in her ear. The princess smiled and climbed up her intended but never stopped her fingers from fucking her tight cunt.

Korra felt her walls begin to clench and release a few times and she nibbled Asami's neck and breasts ridding her of Kuvira's scent. "Cum for me Asami, cum for me my love." Korra began using her thumb to rub the engineers clit as she finger fucked her. Asami gripped onto Korra like her life depended on it; as she came on Korra's finger. They shared a deep kiss and Kuvira redressed herself.

Korra pulled away and looked at her guardian. "Hey I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." she said to her best friend. "It's no problem Korra, I understand the possessiveness, and it will be ten times worse when she is pregnant. But I'm happy to help anyway I can." Kuvira was being honest and truthful. Korra gave her a hug and she and Asami redressed as well. They crawled into bed; the same as they did before accept both fell asleep on Korra's chest.

(Morning)

Korra awoke with a heavy pain on both sides of her ribs, the second she took a breath a coughing fit began. It woke the two culprits of her pain to awaken and press off her ribs painfully. "Fucking A!; Watch it." Korra scrambled forward and sat at the edge of the bed clutching her ribs painfully. Asami scrambled forward and purred in the alpha's ear to try and easer her pain, putting Korra's back to her chest.

Once the tanned woman calmed she kissed Asami's cheek and went to her dresser to get some clothes. "Stay here and sleep, I'm going to go soak for a bit." Korra left before either of them could say a word. "She seemed pissed." The heiress mentioned. "Well we did kinda press her ribs really hard, if I had that happen to me as soon as I woke up, my ass wouldn't be very bubbly either." Kuvira yawed laying back in the bed. "Think I should follow her?" Asami asked concerned for her intended. "When Korra says I'm going to soak for a while or I'm going to the training yard, it means leave me alone or I need space. Better to just go back to bed green eyes, P'Li lets the palace sleep in after a name day celebration, lots of fucking goes down, way more at weddings though." Kuvira said falling back to sleep as she spoke.

(Korra)

she had lied to them, she wasn't going to soak at all, but go see the one person she wished would make peace with her. Mizu was chained down lying face down on a medial cot. Korra had sat there twenty minutes maybe when Mizu stirred. "what do you want?" Mizu groaned.

"To make peace, like I always have." Korra said flatly. "Oh yeah make peace, sure said that when you whipped my back to shreds." Mizu spit. "Don't even try that with me. You wanted me dead for how long, yet in challenged to the death I still let you live. What I did was a mercy and a lesson that needed teaching." Korra said getting pissed. "Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?" the princess had tears rimming her eyes. "You were first! Mom and dad dotted on you because you were named their heir, I was just some mistake that came at the worst time, I act out a little and they send me away and keep you close by." Her sister said crying a little. "Mizu you tried to kill me, more than once can you honestly tell me that if one of your children were trying to kill the other you wouldn't do exactly the same?" Korra asked.

"Korra, you are not P'Li and Zaheer's daughter, you are the daughter of chief Tonraq of the southern water tribe and his wife Senna, those are your parents, P'Li and Zaheer are mine, yet they still love you more." Mizu tried to get up but hissed in pain. The Avatar got up and bent some water on her hands and started healing her sisters back. "w-what are you doing?" Mizu asked shocked. "healing you… Mizu you may hate me but to me, you will always be my sister, and I'll always love you. Since I beat Jong I combat I want you to take a seat on the council when I take the throne." Korra healed the slashes the best of her ability.

"Why are you being nice, like you said I have tried to kill you multiple times, so why give me this?" Mizu said leaning up to look Korra in the eye. "Mizu you are my sister, maybe not by blood but by law of the Red Lotus you are as much a part of me as my hand is, and I you. Mizu I want us to try and put this petty rivalry to rest, you are a powerful bender my sister, imagine what we could accomplish if we managed to become one force instead of two that are constantly fighting one another." Korra said sternly.

"I would allow you to stay here, I would let you come home, as long as you swear never to disobey my word, and you will not come near my mate." The princess said dangerously. Mizu thought over Korra's words. "I will try to get along with you Korra, but know this will not be easy for me." Mizu said dressing in some new clothes. "It will not be easy for me either, for what you said to me on that platform, seeing you in the same room as her makes want to kill you." Korra said opening the door to leave. "You're not even mated to her yet and you protect her so… can't wait to see how barbaric you'll be when she's knocked up." Mizu said smirking.

"Speaking of mated where is your so called mate?" Korra asked turning around to face her sister. "Oh hehe, well he pissed me off, combustion bending can come in handy when you don't want a body found." The combustion bender laughed. "Hmm what breed do you prefer Mizu?" Korra asked curious. "Not that it's any of your business but Betas are my preferred bitches." Her sister smiled. "As a matter of fact that beta you had taken me to the med wing is quite the looker. I would enjoy making that scream for hours." Mizu moaned and bit her lip. "Hehe I will tell her that, who knows might pay a visit to your room. oh and under no circumstances are you to kill her, she is a loyal friend and protector I will not have her die because of your inability to get along with others." With that Korra left the med wing and headed for the training yard, she wasn't paying any attention when she ran into Asami I the hall. "Oh hell! I'm sorry Asami; I wasn't watching where I was going."

She lifted Asami up and dusted her off, "I was worried about you, you seemed so off before you left." The green eyed vixen looked away from her intended in embarrassment.

The princess just smiled, "would you care to join me, I was on my way to the training yard." Asami moved a strand of hair from her face. "I would love to, let me get changed." Asami went to go change when Korra caught her again. "Just go in my room and get some clothes from there, the training clothes should fit you till I can get you fitted for some clothes." The princess smiled.

"Hehe I'll meet you out there, hope you're ready for a work out." Asami ran back to the room smiling like a giddy school girl.

 **( second chapter of Daughter Of Red Lotus, hope you guys like the idea of Mizu and Kuvira. Leave me some reviews guys, and chapter three will be up sooner than later, so I am sorry for the delay to this FIC)**


	3. Courting

Courting

(okay so I went back and fixed a few things, this is the new version with a few things added to it.)

Korra waited for Asami in the training yard she did her stretches and started doing air bending stances till her intended walked up in the same training clothes as P'Li's, black and baggy, And black tunic, though they were her mother's clothes, the pale woman made them look hot. The princess's eyes were popping out of her head at the sight. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and black fingerless gloves.

"See something you like?" Asami cocked her hip to the side putting her hand on it and smirked. "very much so… so I was thinking, we spar, no bending, just hand to hand combat, I win and you join me for dinner tonight." Korra started jumping in place swaying her body side to side readying for the fight to unfold.

"Alright then, but if I win, at the end of every sentence you say you have to say in my pants." Asami started laughing when Korra paled a little. After a moment of looking each mother over they began. Korra dodged and parried avoiding Asami's strikes. Soon though she started to strike back, but it seemed to be a never ending stale mate between the two women.

They both head locked each other and Korra was the first to break words. "Ready to give up yet, beautiful?' Korra grunted. "Pucker up butter cup, you going down." Asami kissed the avatar sending her mind into a fog, she soon found herself on her back and pinned under the non-bender. "Looks like I win." Asami giggled.

"cheater." The princess pouted and then noticed the uncomfortable feeling in her pants, and so did Asami. The engineer could feel a bulge press against her ass and twitched whenever Asami adjusted her hips. "Guess it's a good thing I like the dinner idea better, what time should I expect you?" Asami grinned. "Hehe; an hour before sundown, but until then I have business to attend to. Shall we bathe and perhaps go for breakfast?" the tanned woman suggested sweetly. "That would be lovely; you did work me into quite a sweat." Asami rocked her hips a little to tease the Alpha and got off of her.

They walked to the bath house hand in hand smiling to each other, they had gotten many complements on the way, many saw Asami as a worthy queen to be, she was beautiful, smart, talented, and a good fighter even without bending. They got out of their clothes and into the hot water and both moaned in content.

The non-bender grabbed the green bottle that was for Korra's use only; she gathered some on her hands and rubbed her intended's shoulders, making sure the smell would stay on her intended mate. After washing it off, Asami breathed deeply of the smell, it put her at ease; Korra was very relaxing to be around.

"I had my mother make you something." Korra reached over and grabbed a vile full of purple liquid. "Violets, jasmine leaves, and spring rain. Kuvira said you were allergic to yellow lilies, so I wanted one made special for you, also this bath house is now yours as it is mine. May I?" Korra put some of the purple soap in her hand and washed Asami from head to toe, leaving the intimate parts to her intended, not wanting to get ahead of themselves.

They spent the time in the bath, just talking, laughing, and sent marking one another, common occurrences with intended mates.

After they were dried and redressed, they left for breakfast, the dining hall was full of chatter, Zaheer was speaking to P'Li and Mizu hung off Kuvira like a necklace. "Oh, well that was quick." Korra said eyeing the two at the table. The metal bender only smiled, "your sister is quite a handful, Korra." The metal bender blushed and Mizu growled in her ear nipping it, "oh dear sister, you beta is very fun, I might be forced to thank you at some point." The combustion bender suckled on her toy's neck.

"Mizu that is not breakfast table appropriate, enough or I'll have the beta lashed." Zaheer snapped to his youngest daughter. Mizu pulled away from Kuvira and growled at her father. Zaheer started to growled back, not being under her sires gaze for so long had allowed her to not be affected by his warning. Suddenly a louder growl erupted from the table. The warning caused Asami to fall behind her intended and nuzzle her tanned neck to try and calm her. "I will not tolerate disobedience Mizu, or will I have to repeat the lesson you learned the other night?' Korra stood tall.

Kuvira held back the growl in her throat the best she could at the words of her best friend, though the sister has made quite the impression on the metal bender, she would be a good Beta to mate with permanently since Korra can never be hers. She was unsuccessful in her attempt to keep quiet, all attention snapped to her and the look Korra gave her was not good.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I will see myself out, if I may be excused my lord and ladies?" Kuvira bowed her head down, knowing she just messed up bad with her best friend she held her hand out, palm up, so to ask forgiveness in the most submissive way possible. The sight made Mizu's stomach turn sour.

Korra went to brush her fingers over the open palm but Mizu's growl stopped her, but it was a louder roar to Mizu that made her stop. The metal bender had gotten right in the combustion benders face and starred her down. Kuvira in a low whisper, "We might both be Beta's but I will not submit to you." she left her palm up for Korra to accept. When she felt fingers brush over her palm she got up and left with the combustion bender following behind her.

After breakfast Korra got up from the table as well as P'Li and Zaheer, "Korra I think it would be good for Miss. Sato to join us in council, she needs to learn anyway. My love I'm sure you don't need reminded that Korra cannot be meddling in such things when she has much to learn still. I will leave the knowledge and training to you, make sure she is well educated in our ways." He was very serious and P'Li seemed to cower a little at her husband's gaze, even the queen to be felt its burn.

They spent about an hour in the council meeting, Asami watched intently as P'Li delegated politics, finances and supply. Absorbing all she the information she could about the order.

This meeting is adjourned; we will not meet again till Korra and Asami take the crown." The king smiled fondly to his daughter, who in turn gave a bow and smiled brightly. "Now dear sweet daughters I would see you're union whole by the next full moon. Am I clear?" he eyed Korra who shrunk at his gaze, "Yes father, it will be done." The princess uttered.

"Good you have a week till the moon is full, I suggest when the omega is not in training, you will be spending your spare time with her, you know our laws, be sure not to break them." with that he left.

He was being cold to her, he knew, but after the display yesterday with Mizu, he somewhat feared his adopted daughter, 'my spirits be good and hope I did not make the wrong choice then.' He went to his study to start preparations for the wedding to come.

Korra looked to her mother and silently asked why her father seemed so cross with her as of late. Once the council members left P'Li looked to her daughter sadly. "I think he is a little put off from the punishment dealt to Mizu, while as rulers we expect no less punishment to those who don't obey, but that is still his daughter as much as you are Korra, give him time, even he is not immune to the pains of the heart." She kissed her beloved daughter on the cheek and walked out of the council room.

"Come on, let's spend the day off the island." Asami pulled the sulking alpha from the chair and pulled her down the stairs, till they got to the door. "Take me off the island please?" Asami begged, "Let's go on a little adventure." She smiled and Korra bit her lip in thought, "well I suppose we could, and hold on a moment."

"Sebastian!" she yelled.

"Yes my lady?" he ran back, "I am going fishing with the lady Asami, tell mother not to wait for us today!" she didn't even wait for a reply as Asami and herself raced to the docks. "Screw the boats, watch this!" Korra moved her hand and made an ice boat, "hop in, you'll love this." Korra said holding out her hand after hopping into the boat herself. She helped her intended in and sat her down, the pale woman looked a little nervous and scared. "What's wrong, doll?" asked Korra as she nuzzled the omega's neck.

"I c-can't swim." She looked away embarrassed; "Hey don't worry, I know a place where I can teach you, if you want to learn that is." The avatar smiled her toothy grin that made the pale woman's stomach flutter. "I'd like that, now come on, let's go!" she squealed and they were off like lightning, Korra had removed her outer shirt leaving her in her red and black bindings, and started rotating her arms quickly, the boat started off with great speed and kept going as Korra pushed it. "Slow done, you'll hurt yourself!" Asami giggled. "Trust me you don't want me to slow down."

After those words were said a green, giant snake, dragon looking creature surfaced behind them, trying hard to sink the boat but Korra's speed was too fast. "OH! FUCK! Move faster! Faster!" the pale goddess was screaming her head off, making the avatar go into a fit of laughter, after a few minutes Korra ran forward grabbing Asami in her arms and air burst from her feet so she could jump onto the cliff face in front of them. "And we are here."

Asami's hair was a matted mess after that, she looked at her intended with a scowl and smacked her playfully on the head, "that's for my hair." Smacked her again; "And that's for not telling me about that creepy snake thing!"

Korra was laughing so hard she snorted a little, thus sending the pale woman into her own fit of giggles. "Oh, shut up!" Asami started walking away with Korra still giggling behind her, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." The princess ran up and gripped the pale hand in her own and kissed her knuckles. "Come on, lets go" they walked the stone path till they got to a small village; it was a marketing village that the red lotus used often and discreetly.

They spent most of the day looking at different thing's, a certain shop caught the tanned woman's attention though. "Whatcha looking at?' Asami asked walking up behind her intended, taking the calloused hand in her own.

"These are water tribe betrothal necklaces, says grooms hand carve them for the woman they want to marry. These are necklace's that were not wanted or the one who wore it passed on, it's kinda sad if you think about it." Korra said pulling away from the display; she gripped her future mates hand and continued through the market till it was near dinner time.

"So what sounds good? We have water tribe, fire nation, earth kingdom and I'm not big on air bender food since it's the definition of not enough food. Hehe" Korra scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"I'm down for water tribe actually, sea weed noodles sounds pretty good right now." The pale woman knew of her intended love for seaweed noodles, she wanted to know more about her future mate, more than what P'Li could tell her. "Really?! Great! I have the best place in mind; just wait here for a moment." With that Korra ran into a shop and bought a few things, then she ran to a food vender, honestly it was a little rugged and didn't seem safe but the master bender didn't seem fazed. After she got all the things needed for her little plan, she asked "Want to take a walk with me? I'm not one for eating in public."

"Sure." The vixen smiled; they walked about fifteen minutes north of the village into some forestry. "Where are we going Korra?" her intended asked gripping her hand tighter, "You'll see; we are almost there." She said ducking under a limb helping Asami as well, it was another five minutes when Asami heard water trickling. They passed another thicket, and Korra turned to face her future mate, "close your eyes." She smiled and watched as the green eyes closed.

Korra took her hand and led her to the bank of a small lake, no very big, but big enough to swim in. she quickly set out the blanket food, fire place and sweet cakes. She ran back over and wrapped her arms around Asami's shoulders protectively. "Open em." She commanded and Asami gasped, her intended went far beyond expectations for a first date. "This is beautiful Korra." She leaned into the strong body behind her and soaked in her future mate's sweet scent.

"Let's eat first then I'll teach you how to swim." Korra smiled and led them to the blanket to sit and eat. Korra eat like a starving barbarian, she slurped and gulped her noodles and broth in minutes, while Asami just giggled and ate at normal pace. "So desert or swim?" the tanned woman gave a goofy grin, she stood up and removed her shirt and pants leaving her bindings and boxer shorts. She then ran and dove into the lake laughing like a joyful child. When she surfaced she was grinning like a fool, "Come on Sami, I can even warm the water up some if you want." she yelled from the middle of the lake.

Asami smirked and rolled her eyes, she removed her dress and jewelry, leaving her in a black and red lace thong and bra. "When we get married, please, for the love of god; wear that!" her intended yelled excited at the very sight of her woman in such desirable clothes, "Really? I have better ones you know." Asami giggled and went into the water till it hit her hips and stopped in fear of going any deeper.

Korra swam over to her and stood next to her near the bank, "Okay, ever see a dog swim?" Korra asked sweetly. "Yeah, why?" the non-bender asked curious. "We are going to stay close to the bank till you get the hang of the first part okay, basically you are going to swim just like a dog would, in nature dogs are born able to swim and so can we, the key is to keep calm. Now pull your legs from under you and start kicking with both legs and paddle; I will keep my hand on your waist so you feel safe, okay?" Asami got a nervous look in her eyes.

"I promise not to let anything bad happen to you… if I do, you can punch me in the nose… a serious punch… for a very serious nose. Hehe!" Asami couldn't hold back the giggle and did as instructed. After about ten minutes, she was doggy paddling on her own. "Okay, ready to step it up a notch?" her intended asked.

"Okay we are going to try floating now, this is hard for some people, because it's a perfect in between of being stick and limber at the same time, to stiff you sink, to limber you sink. Now watch." Korra turned over on her back, let her rams rest and her body curved just slightly, and she seemed to be so relaxed. "Okay, now you are going to have to trust me, you head might go under if you lose balance, but I will not let you drown okay. Now try it, I'll have my hand right here to try and keep you steady."

Korra put her hand on Asami's back and the vixen did as she was told. It took a few tries but got the hang of it after about the sixth or seventh attempt. "Good job, doll! Now let try simple free style, this technique has your legs kicking, only your legs are extended out behind you, and stretch your arms out in front of you and you long paddle. Like so."

Korra gave a demonstration to the middle of the lake and back. "Now you try. I will stay next to you the whole time." She promised sweetly and Asami tried the free style, without much effort she was swimming free style like she did it for years.

"Okay, time for the scary part, but also the best part of swimming, under water." Asami got a sudden look of fear and wanted to head for the bank. "Hold on, just trust me, I want to show you the good, before we have you hold your breath and give it a try, I want you to feel what I feel when I swim beneath the surface." Korra bent a small bubble full of air and placed it over Asami's mouth and nose. "Okay on three. One, two, three."

They dunked under the water and when Asami expected water to cone past her nose and choke her it didn't; she was breathing perfectly with her eyes closed, and suddenly felt so at peace. It was so quiet; the ripples of the water were like a sweet melody. Asami almost whined when Korra tapped her shoulder to come up. The water bubble fell away and she whipped her eyes of water so she could look at her intended.

"That was amazing! I didn't know it could be like that." Asami was in awe at what she just felt; she was realizing swimming was not so bad after all. "Okay now this time, if you have to, hold your nose and go under on your own, and if you start to panic come up, don't stay down there." She laughed when Asami smacked her in the arm.

She did as the princess suggested and went under, she felt no panic and when she felt the urge to breath; she came back up and smirked. "Good job babe!" Korra gave the vixen a hug and kissed her cheek. This caught the pale woman completely off guard, "oh sorry guess that was a little forward of me" Korra scratched her neck in embarrassment and was suddenly brought in for a kiss.

After the kiss was shared the princess was in a dream like state, "wow." she cooed and pulled the plea woman in for another hot kiss. After a long fifteen minute make out session, Korra picked Asami up in her arms. "Better plug your nose." She grinned and without another thought the pale woman clipped her nose shut as she was suddenly tossed further into the water.

When she surfaced, she gasped and giggled. "Oh, you bitch!" Asami swam after Korra seeking justice and it became an endless game of cat and mouse. They splashed and chased each other till the moon was high in the sky, "we better head back soon, my parents will throw a fit if there precious heir isn't home at a timely hour." She sneered getting out of the water, "You know I wanted to ask you something." Asami said following her.

"What's that?" Korra water bent them dry so they could put their clothes back on. "do you want to be leader of the Red Lotus, I mean I know you love Zaheer, and P'Li, and want to make them proud but do you really want to lead the order?" the pale woman saw the confliction in her lovers blue eyes.

"Why do you ask Asami?" Korra said looking to her. "Because I'm wondering if anyone has asked you, what you wanted? They took you from the white lotus so the avatar wouldn't be controlled, so that Korra could have a happier life, but are you happy Korra?" she asked.

"I am, but sometime I wonder if I'm meant for more than this, so many avatars before me have done such great things, Aang brought the spirits back, defeated Aamon, Kioshi helped create the earth kingdom, and what am I to do, take the world over and make it in the image I wish… I like the world how it is… really I just want…" Korra stopped herself and got the things they had gotten from the market, was put away in the basket she had brought.

Until pale fingers tilted her chin; to look into those mesmerizing green eyes of her future mate.

"Tell me… please… you just want what?" her lover asked getting close so to try and calm the distraught avatar. "I just want a family honestly, omega that loves me for Korra, not my power as the avatar, not my throne, just me. I know the wat Kuvira looks at me she loves me, but when she first met me she loved my power, my position, I'm pretty sure she is still into that, but I just want to be loved as I love." The bender looked down at her hands and sighed.

"I do hope maybe you can do that for me, but then I realize something… I took you from your home, separated you from your father, and practically forced you into an arranged marriage. How by all the spirits could you grow to love me when I have hurt you already?" Korra was depressing herself; she was spending too much time within her own thoughts until a pair of ruby red lips crashed against hers.

"Korra I may not be able to say it right now, but what we have can grow into love, strong and powerful, I don't give two shits that you're the avatar, or next lord of the Red Lotus, I cared about Korra before I even met her, don't you remember I wanted to know if she was happy and safe, since I met her family in person." The pale woman said sweetly.

"I wouldn't marry you if I thought you completely unworthy, when you could have killed my father, you let him live, and me as well. You are a good person Korra, never doubt that, and know I will always be on your side." She kissed her intended mate again; this time slower and much sweeter.

They made their way back to the palace in bliss, the castle was dark since everyone was asleep, and they snuck into the halls; just when they started to part ways Korra pulled Asami into a deep kiss. "You may not be able to say it now, because you're afraid of what you feel, or not yet realize it; but I do love you Asami, and I will spend an eternity showing you how much." She pulled a red rose she had picked on their way through the garden and gave it to Asami. She gave the pale woman a tender kiss, and with a smile she left to her own room.

The week flew by, since Korra's declaration of love the two couldn't be separated, between planning the wedding, and dates they were always together. Tonight was the night though; the moon was full and was high. Korra stood on the edge of the stairs and waited for her bride, once she came into the throne room Korra's hear stopped beating, Asami's hair was down and wavy, her makeup was light and her dress was white with a red phoenix flames all over it, a truly amazing dress for an even more amazing girl.

They said their vows and were in the eyes of the order mates. Korra had let Asami plan the wedding as she pleased. If someone had an issue with what she wanted, Korra or worse P'Li would go have a few "words" with them, Korra even arranged for her father to be there to walk her down the aisle.

In the end it was Asami's dream come true, when she was a little girl she dreamed of having a huge wedding in a castle and loved the person she had married. While Asami had yet to say those words, she felt them deeply; the raven haired woman was set on telling her before they mate.

Everyone was eating and drinking happily, fire nation dishes were Asami's pick of the night and all had been devoured. P'Li was impressed with her choices in food, thus earning way more brownie points with her mother in law. Mizu was actually quite civil, she seemed to be a little bit more mellowed out since Kuvira took the reins of their relationship, she even seemed genially happy about the marriage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, brothers and sister, I thank you all for attending such a wonderful occasion, let us toast to the future lord and Lady of the order." P'Li said proudly.

"My daughter Korra, I could not be more proud of you, proven to be a strong leader, and even stronger Alpha, the world will whisper your name for the rest of time, to Korra and Asami!" her father yelled and everyone cheered.

Asami was smiling till she felt a hot pulse erupt from her body causing Korra's attention to snap to her, along with any other Alpha and Beta in the room, 'oh no, my heat.' Asami's thoughts were interrupted when a beta walked up and started scent marking her. Till Korra ran over gripped his throat and threw him off the steps.

Him and four others quickly growled at the avatar in challenge. She let out a rumble and elongated her fangs in warning to them; they charged and she quickly beat them down. killing one in the process with her powerful punches.

Asami watched dazed and stood up, silencing the challengers, hoping their display of bravery would win her affections, yet she scented Korra deeply, and purred in content, she had chosen her alpha, her mate, and sire to her future.

Korra bared her teeth at the crowd and growled pulling the omega closer to her. P'Li suddenly stood, "Everyone out, it's time we leave these two in peace." Everyone left the throne room, and Korra pulled Asami to her body tightly, a rumbling purr echoing in her throat. She flared her scent marking Asami as temporarily hers to ward of any other competitors.

After successfully scent marking her mate, she pulled her bride up in her arms and ran for her room. Once she was there, she commanded Naga to leave and locked the door behind her.

Asami's omega instincts told her to make the Alpha in the room want her, so she let her scent go without holding back, she moaned slightly as the heat got hotter and spread to her core. Her lover was locked in place, the scent was so strong and intoxicating. Her Alpha came out and she pounced on her, they both removed clothes by ripping them off; uncaring that the clothes would no longer be wearable later.

The avatar only had her boxers on, her binds had been removed and scars etched her shoulders and forearms, she puffed her chest proudly as if the battle scars would entice the omega. She started kissing the omega's plump breasts suckling like a new born.

The swirling tongue and teeth was making the omega burn, and her core slicken. The heat she was in was begging her to let the Alpha fuck her brains out right now, but fear held her back, being her first time, the act might hurt a lot.

Sensing her unease Korra slid down her wife's curvy frame till she was met with a dripping wet pussy. She moaned as her lovers sweet scent, she let her tongue slip out for just a taste but quickly engorged it inside her lover, licking and prodding her tongue as deep as it could reach. Hips bucked against her mouth and little moans and squeaks echoed the room, she slipped her tongue up to the cute pink clit and suckled it gently.

She rubbed two fingers in the wetness between the pale thighs and slipped her middle and ring finger inside the omega, being very careful not to go too deeply. "Oh, spirits!" Asami covered her mouth in attempt to keep herself quite, when she did so Korra pulled away from her pleasure center and growled slightly in protest. Alpha's loved the sounds of their mates in bed, even more so when they hit their heats, the louder they are the better, lets others know in the surrounding area what's going on, and to not come here.

The pale goddess removed her hand and started moaning again. She gripped the sheets tightly as Korra got back to work; those fingers were curling and doing wonders to her.

Korra could feel Asami's fluttering walls and fingered her harder and licked her faster. The raven haired vixen was moaning and nearly screaming with every thrust inside. She felt a burning pulse in her core and gasped, "k-Korra I'm going to-"she was cut off as a wave of immense pleasure over took her and then a sudden jolt of pain with it. She opened her green eyes to see Korra over top of her.

Korra had waited till Asami hit her peak and thrust inside of her quickly; she didn't want to cause the omega more pain than nessicarily and Kuvira had said that this was the best way to take a virgin without much pain. The bender waited till the omega stopped gritting her teeth and panting, Korra knew she was bigger than most Alpha's so she would have to be patient with her mate.

The initial thrust was the worst part, now Asami just needed to relax and breath, once the pain ebbed away she wiggled her hips slightly; making the avatar gasp and grip her lovers hips to stop her movements. The feeling of having been moved inside the omega was over whelming; she bit her bottom lip and struggled to keep control of herself. "Let me do that, I'm having enough trouble keeping in control, I don't want to hurt you." Korra said gently rocking her hips into the omega beneath her.

Having the Alpha moving inside and out was the most pleasurable feeling in the world, every thrust in she felt full and completed. She found herself bringing her hands down to the avatars ass and pulled her in hard on the next thrust. "Oh spirits!" Korra groaned, and with the help of her mate pulled her deeper and deeper.

"Harder, please Korra, oh fuck me deeper." Asami was begging she wanted the alpha inside her to make her cum over and over. Suddenly she was flipped onto her stomach and Korra lying over top of her back; she readjusted her cock and slammed inside the omega from behind. Hitting all new angles, and spots; causing the omega to writhe, "Ah! Ah! Oh! f-fuck!" the pale woman gripped the sheets, her nails tarring holes in the fabric.

Wet sucking was echoing in the room, the vixen's core flushed the walls of her pussy with cum, so her Alpha could slip in easer and knot her. Korra gripped her long hair and pulled back making the omega's neck stretch back and Korra leaned I to whisper in her lovers' ear. She thrust in hard making the omega scream in delight, "You feel this?" she pulled all the way out and slowly slipped back in, jeer lover tried to push back on her but her grip didn't allow it.

"Y-yes… Korra please." She begged, the fire in her core was too much and needed release. Korra smiled and slammed back and started fucking her pussy like there was no tomorrow. "You are mine Asami, all mine, no one will ever make you feel as I do. I will protect you and love you as any alpha should!" she slammed in again hard going so deep she prodded Asami's cervix.

After a few more thrusts like that Korra was about to release her seed, but she wanted Asami to cum first. She reached around her lovers' hip dipping her hand down between her and the sheets and started rubbing the hot clit. Asami's eyes went wide and her mouth agape as her lover pounded and rubbed her at the same time, the duel pleasure was enough to send the omega off the edge. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuck me, my alpha!"

she screamed and Korra gave a few hard thrusts sending her over the edge. The pale woman felt every stream of seed pour into her womb, and everyone of em sent her into orgasm again, she didn't notice Korra had bitten down on her shoulder, right over her scent gland, marking her; saying she belonged to Korra.

After Korra felt the last of her seed escape her, she felt her cock stiffen and grow, past lessons told her to pull out but her alpha told her to stay exactly where she is. The pale goddess felt the alpha knot her and it was amazing. "Korra." She smiled taking the avatars hand and kissing the knuckles sweetly.

"Yes Sami?" Korra panted kissing the omegas neck and shoulder blade. "I love you." the pale woman said and Korra's went frozen, she had waited what seemed like years to hear those words from Asami. She stretched up enough so she could lock lips with her lover. "I love you more."

They laid there for a good hour or two, till the knot faded and Korra pulled away, "Shouldn't I finish the bond?" the pale goddess grinned.

Korra leaned down to kiss Asami's stomach, "I really hope our child is like you, Sami, so sweet and beautiful." As she pressed kisses to Asami she slowly made her way back up the pale woman and kissed her lips. The omega's hormones flared and sent the Alpha into frenzy once again; her clit grew to a large cock and she placed it at Asami entrance sliding in softly and slowly. "Oh my…God!"

The omega moaned deeply, she pulled Korra over top of her, pulling her all the way inside the omega. The rocked their hips against one another slowly, they were so close that you couldn't fit the thinnest paper between them. Korra had her arms wrapped under each of Asami's shoulders and used em as leverage to thrust in and out of her mate.

Asami liked this new position, it let the Alpha venture deeper and hit something that made the woman scream, "Oh fuck!" her hips bucked and Korra aimed to hit that spot again, and again, and again. Each one has the omega screaming her mate's name. Asami's tightness was amazing, being that fact she was a virgin before this, the girl fit like a tight latex glove that squeezed all the right places. "You are so tight my love." Korra kissed her wife and mate passionately.

"You feel so good babe, please make me cum!" her heat was turning her into a total sex fiend, she couldn't get enough of her alpha, she wanted her to pound, make her cum, and feel how the alpha fills her womb with cum. Korra picked up her speed and roughness, she kissed the omega's temple and kissed it only to whisper in her lovers ear. "You are mine, as I am your Asami, do it."

She started thrusting even faster, hitting her lover's sweet spot every time. Korra leaned back on her calves and pulled her mate up, so both women were on their knees. With Korra rutting between them; Asami's legs were on both sides of her mate and she rocked her hips against her lover. This way of mating was driving the pale goddess crazy, she felt every time the alpha thrust in, the member would bound her cervix, it was a little painful, but with her arousal and heat in the mix, it just maximized the pleasure tenfold.

Once Korra felt her mate's walls start to ripple she slowed down, but kept her roughness, if not adding to it, every hard, an slow thrust, this pace was driving the omega mad, the pressure building slowly and starting to boil over. Asami scratched her lovers back trying to stay rooted in the moment.

She felt her k9's elongate slightly, making four pronounced fangs. Korra cocked her head to the side and picked up her speed. "yes! Fuck me!" she came so hard that a thick an sticky fluid gushed out from between her pale thighs and all over her mate's cock.

In a flash she bit down on her lover's shoulder marking her as her own, Korra moaned deeply as the bond was completed and starting hammering away. The previous orgasm left her sensitive, and the pace her lover was giving was a little much, but she wanted Korra to feel pleasure as well so she bit through the pain and rubbed her clit to try and add a little pleasure to it. Korra quickly removed her hand and took over rubbing the swollen clit on her own.

The second the alpha felt her cock twitch and strain she let out a mighty roar. Her cum drenched Asami insides; filling her to the point that Korra's seed was dripping out of her. She felt her lover widen and grow again inside her and sighed in content as he walls were stretched and filled.

Korra smiled and rolled, so her lover could lie over top of her, still breathing hard Korra kissed Asami on the lips sweetly. "Wow… that was… whoa." Asami laughed at her lovers aftershocks of their love making. "I'll say… I'm never leaving this room." she nipped Korra's lip and they began kissing heatedly again. Asami moaned and moved her hips slightly to test the knot inside her.

"Good God woman! You want to go again!?' Korra asked surprised. "Mmm yes and no, I'm supper sensitive but I just want to fuck you till I die." The pale goddess moaned out rocking her hips again slightly.

They were rolled over and Asami was pinned under her lover, "Can't have that, I have a child to sire and an omega to love, can't do that if she passes cause of intense rutting Haha!" Korra kissed her wife and suckled her tongue. They did this for a few hours till Korra's knot dissipated.

For now it seemed Asami's heat was satisfied, the alpha pulled herself from Asami's tight pussy and slipped her boxers back on, as well as fighter pants and sports bra she had pulled out from her dresser. "Why do you sleep clothed?" Asami asked curious.

"It's not something I really talk about…" Korra got a distant look on her face and Asami was hit with a ray of different emotions, guilt, fear, shame. Asami crawled out of bed pulling her alpha to her chest, "tell me love… please, a lord should keep no secrets from her lady." Asami smiled sweetly. "You know Suyin Beifong right?" Asami nodded.

"Her eldest son Baatar jr. when I first came here we were good friends… till…"

"Till what?" she escalated her natural scent to try and calm her lover.

"He got curious of certain things, I hadn't matured yet, he had, and he got a little too curious." Korra shifted uncomfortably, "it's a good thing I can't carry, or I would have been thrown out of the order, faster than I can say oops... Anyway after that I stopped hanging out with him… it hurt so badly when he did it." Korra hugged herself and went over the memories in her head.

"He touched you?" Asami asked, and she was given a nod in reply, "It was more than that though…It's done now, I haven't seen him in years… now come on, I'm starving and this is no way to spend the first morning together as mates." Korra helped her dress and they went down to start the day.

When they got to breakfast Korra stopped in her tracks, sitting at the table was her usual mother and father, but the entire Beifong family was here, and from across the table a young man with a goatee and glasses smirked at Korra, causing the alpha's palms to sweat and her heart to race. The avatar did her best to hide her fearful scent from the others in the room, but being mated meant Asami could feel all she was feeling; depending on some mates the bond can be so powerful they can hear one another's thoughts.

Asami looked from Korra to the young man sitting at the table and barred her teeth at him causing everyone at the table to look at them in concern. "Is there something wrong?" Zaheer asked sipping his tea cup down. The alpha snapped out of her daze and gripped Asami's hand, "nothing father just- didn't expect company." Korra took her seat near her father and Asami moved to sit across from her, but the alpha growled in disapproval of such things.

The table went quiet again, and Korra moved the chair closest to her out so the omega could sit close to her. Breakfast went without much events, Korra never said a word she just stared intently at Baatar jr., and excused herself as soon as it was a respectable time to leave the table.

Asami followed her mate into the outer gardens; Korra sat Indian style on the white cobble stone and sighed deeply. Before Asami had a chance to speak with her mate; Hiroshi Sato came running up. "My dear Asami I need to talk to you." he said smiling.

She looked to her mate who seemed to be meditating peacefully and walked a little with her beloved father. "I have wonderful news Sami, I have plans to get you out of here, just be on the dock tomorrow night and we can go home. I know where this place is now, I can send the white lotus army to wipe them out." he said excited.

Asami's heart seized in her chest, "dad no, that's not what I want." She stammered, Hiroshi gripped his daughters shoulders and shook her lightly, "my dear Asami they have brain washed you into thinking you're happy, but don't worry I'm going to get you out of here, we will get rid of the matting mark somehow." He said determined.

"dad I lov-" Asami was cut off by a very livid and alpha controlled Korra

"She will not be going anywhere."

 **(Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get the most of the heat and mating in this chapter, next chapter will have lots of smut as well and I might do a threesome. Send me reviews guys in is my creative fuel)(got a new beta reader to try it out, so I hope it's better on grammar and spelling. anyway next chapter is going to be quite a trip) till next time)**


	4. Too New

Too New

 **(Sorry for the late update, I'm pretty sick right now. So I have been doing nothing but sleeping since Fourth of July. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm sorry for errors, being sick and no beta reader can screw with the writing some. Well enjoy my friends.)**

Hiroshi went stiff as his daughters mate eyed him dangerously; this alpha was being completely controlled by her instincts. Alpha's out of control can be very dangerous, even more so when it comes to their mate's

Korra had heard every word said between the two, they underestimated her ability to seismic sense, she learned the technique so well from Su; she could eavesdrop on conversations from a hundred feet away. The second the old Beta suggested her mate leave sent her blood boiling, 'My Asami.' Her thoughts screamed as she stepped to the Beta intent on killing him for his misdeed. Asami had no clue what to do.

"She is mine!" Korra let out a growl so loud Kuvira could hear it from the palace kitchens. The metal bender soon found her best friend and mate in quite a bad position. "Korra please don't!" Asami stepped between them and it sent Korra into a worse rage, "You would leave me! I have given you my heart! My soul self and this is how you repay me!" Hiroshi stepped in front of the Alpha and they started a fight.

Kuvira quickly pulled Asami away and took a blade out, "what are you doing!"

"Shut up! I'm saving both you and your fathers lives, play along." She cut Asami's hand and smeared the blood all over her own scent glands, covering them in Asami's scent. The metal bender let out an arousing purr, stopping the alpha and her assault. The alpha turned and her eyes were not blue, but white, her avatar spirit and alpha inside her must have been working together.

Kuvira began backing up heading to the palace barns with the horses so no one would be hurt, Asami following close behind. She looked to Asami for a moment then back at the alpha that was now stalking towards her slowly. "Asami you are not going to like what I have to do here, but you are the only one that can calm her down, but you alone is not enough."

"What are you saying?" Asami asked backing away with the metal bender, "run!" she gripped Asami's hand and started running with the Alpha on their heels. They made it the barn and Kuvira turned to see Korra hadn't caught up yet, "Take your clothes off!"

"wha-"

"Take em off now!" Kuvira had rid herself of all her clothes and made Asami run more of the blood on her, by the time Korra found them, both women were naked and Kuvira kissing Asami hotly. To Asami this felt so wrong, this wasn't her mate, this wasn't Korra. Kuvira whispered in her ear as the alpha crept forward completely interested in what the other two were doing. "we need to calm her down, less she kill you and Hiroshi both, that is not Korra, that is an angry Alpha that needs to be worked back."

Asami new what she was getting at, but she was suddenly afraid; she had heard that alpha's that were newly bonded if tested the wrong way can become very brutal, in both battle and in bed. Alphas in these states have been known to rut their mates so hard barring children was impossible, if that were to happen both Korra and herself could be dealt with by the order in a way neither would like. "Don't worry, I'm going to take the worst of it, but when she starts to come too, we need to switch, while her alpha will be fooled by the scent, Korra herself would have me whipped for doing this." Kuvira whispered and stepped to the growling alpha.

The alpha pulled the metal bender close smelling her deeply, 'smells of mate, must teach lesson!' Korra threw Kuvira into the wall hard and gripped her hair making her turn around and brace against the wall. She pulled Kuvira's pants down, Korra untied the knot in her fighter pants, reading to punish the one beneath her till a low but fierce growl got her attention. Asami had gotten a jealous rage watching her mate about to take another. 'Not happening' her thoughts were screaming at her to get the alpha's attention.

And the only way she could do that was by letting her heat flare up again. The Alpha then realized the one under her was not her mate, but an imposter, she went to rip out her throat, but was stopped by another growl.

"You are mine, not her's." Asami said deadly, her omega was challenging the alpha in front of her. Korra threw the beta away from her and went over to the omega ready to punish her. only that plan was short lived when as she got in Asami's personal space Asami barred her teeth at the alpha and made her stop dead in her tracks. While she didn't cower in submission, the omega did stop her over baring need to make the omega submit.

Kuvira was shocked she had never seen someone so deep in alpha mode be stopped, usually they brutally beat their mates for standing up to them, it was a sight of disrespect, but this was something different. The alpha and omega seemed to be on mutual stand points; they respected one another's positions in the relationship. This type of mating only happened every few thousand years.

Still barring her teeth at her mate she spoke slowly, "you are mine." Asami pulled her lover in for a deep and dominating kiss. She pushed the avatar on her back and straddled her, rocking her hips into the hard member of her lover. Gripping her hair she pulled the alpha in for another kiss, as she snaked her hand between them and slid the alpha inside her hot sheath.

The avatars eyes fluttered and shinned back to her natural blues, "as you are mine." The alpha thrust up into her lover and smiled. They rocked and fucked like rabbits till Asami came, though she got off before the alpha could knot her again. The avatar got up bracing her lover to her and looked to Kuvira. Asami followed her gaze and stepped forward, kneeling down to Kuvira's level.

The omega barred her teeth and growled in the beta's face making her cower, "she is mine, never your's, try something like that again and I'll let her kill you next time." Asami was not nessicarily mad with Kuvira, but her omega was seething with rage. 'How dare a beta lay hands on our mate, steal our scent so she could be taken by what is ours!' her omega screamed, but Asami had lot of years of practice with her beast.

"My love I would see our activity does continue; I am quite unsatisfied." She said straight out, and the avatar saw it as a challenge. Still naked as the day she was born Asami ran to the palace with the avatar on her heels. Passing a wide P'Li not even caring that she saw the omega naked, and Korra didn't seem to mind neither, her pants barely hanging from her hips she ran up the stairs following her mate to the bedroom.

Least that was her thoughts till she followed her scent right to her own bathhouse. She quickly opened and closed the door and locked it. Asami was already sitting in the water caressing her breasts waiting for her mate to arrive. The alpha did away with the last of her clothes, and stepped into the water. At this angle Asami got a good look as to what her lover was packing, a eleven inch member hung between tanned legs and Asami silently thanked the spirits for being tall.

Korra kissed her omega's neck and slipped the head of her cock inside her lover's tight cunt. "Feels so warm." Korra moaned and rocked her hips softly, slipping every inch of her deep inside her mate. She welded their bodies together and locked eyes with those green's she loved so much. She felt over baring love drown her heart and flutter; Korra lowered her head to Asami's neck and breathed deeply of her scent as she rocked her hips deeply.

Asami's hips rocked with her, their bodies were dancing with one another. The omega gripped her lover's hair tightly forcing her to look into her eyes. "Never think I would part from you willingly, the spirits themselves will not part us my love." The engineer whispered seriously to her lover; then quickly picked up speed.

"I will never doubt you again my love." They started to pick up the pace; low grunts and moans of a heat ridden omega could be heard thought the palace. P'Li was in the gardens giving them space when confronted with Kuvira who had cleaned up and washed the blood scent of the omega. "What is it guardian?"

"We have a problem." Kuvira said serious, "and that is?"

"Hiroshi Sato has figured out our location and has escaped the island, I believe he plans to lead the White Lotus here to retrieve his daughter, to my knowledge Mr. Sato has yet to know of Korra being the avatar." Kuvira said plainly.

"Hmm… let them come, Hiroshi will be crushed when she chooses the order over him, and if the white lotus find out about Korra, then they will know the wrath of the mighty avatar. Its time the white lotus learned their place." P'Li said smirking evilly.

"Kuvira you will not tell Zaheer about what occurred today, is that understood?" she asked glaring holes in the metal bender. "Yes my lady." She turned to leave, "oh and Kuvira, Mizu is quite taken with you, I would consider it an honor to have you brought into the fold of our family."

The metal bender blushed and smiled, "Yes my lady." With that she left. She ventured into the palace and quickly walked back out when Asami's screams echoed I her ears. "Oh my gods, Yes! Yes! Oh right there! Right there!" the omega loved this playtime in the bath. With her legs in the water, bent over, and her hands on the floor made it so the alpha could do as she pleased.

Korra suddenly pulled out, flipped her mate over, picked her up; and those pale legs wrapped themselves around her tanned waist. She pinned the raven haired woman to the bathhouse wall and reached between them to position herself at her mate's entrance. She slammed in without hesitation and rocked her hips hard into her wife's tight sheath.

The alpha lowered her head to suckle on her neck and mating mark, she loved the mark, somehow the wound hand faded over to look like a wolf howling to a crescent moon. "Oh Sssshit! Uhh Uhh, I'm almost there baby, I'm almost there." Asami moaned hotly, while keeping one hand locked in her lovers short hair she used the other to brace herself against the rock wall behind her.

Korra was gripping the ivory hips and yanking back on them hard, Asami was soaking wet, and oh so tight, every time she pulled out for another thrust it was like her pussy had her in a vice grip. "Then cum for me my love." Korra whispered in her lovers ear and picked up the pace and roughness. Making the omega slam into the wall behind her and was pinned between the wall and never ending pleasure. The hand bracing her on the wall went to the alphas back leaving deep scratch's as her nails raked the skin.

Korra lifted one of the omega's legs over her hip, leaving one on the floor. Deciding to test just how nimble her lover was, she slowly crept her leg over her shoulder like it was nothing. Thought the new position made Asami scream out with every thrust, "oh gods! I'm cu-cumming!" just as Asami said those words Korra gave one final thrust; burying her cock so deep she couldn't see it. Korra welded themselves together as her cock let out gush after gush of fresh cum.

She slowed her thrusts, not really wanting to knot at the moment she pulled out before the swell could occur. Their stomachs growled together and they laughed, "I'm going to get us some food, you want to meet back in the room, or stay here?" Korra asked kissing her wife's neck sweetly.

"mmm lets go get food together, I don't want to be away from you even for a moment, seeing you so angry made me hurt inside." Asami kissed her lovers temple. "okay, I'm pretty much clean, but you should was the dirt from the wall off, I'm going to get you some clothes." Korra gave Asami one last deep kiss and redressed in her pants and bindings.

She left Asami to wash and headed for her room, once inside with the door closed she didn't even notice the alpha sitting on her bed. "Korra I must say that omega is quite pretty." Baatar Jr said smiling. The voice made Korra jump and get in fighting stance. "what do you want Baatar?" she said slightly afraid.

"You know I remember when I made you scream like that, I remember how you bled all over me, mmm and the way you fought me was so much fun." He got up from the bed and walked over to the avatar. He knew she feared him from their childhood, it was the reason she was frozen solid while he ran his hands all over her.

He sniffed her hair deeply, "ooooh you smell the same too, tell me does that omega scream your name like I use to, to bad she is not an alpha, she will never get experience just how tight you can be." He threw her to the bed still frozen with fear. "please Baatar, don't. I'm matted I can't."

"Shh it'll only hurt for a second, besides you're not going to tell anyone about this now are you? You know what happens when I get mad." He pulled a pillow from behind her and shoved it over her face suffocating her, along with a hand around her neck. He held it till she was about to pass out and removed the pillow and his hand.

"Much better." She was too disoriented to fight, thus allowing him to rip open her bindings and fondle her breasts. "ooh you have grown Korra, but I preferred you small and weak, not much difference now though, you still freeze the second you see me, just like before. You know maybe one so weak shouldn't be our next leader of the order, after all who would take you seriously?" He pulled his pants down a little to free his cock. "Since I don't have time to make you suck me, I guess we can skip right to the good part." He started untying her pants and reached between them to get into position.

He was suddenly pulled off, and thrown into the table beside the bed. The corner jabbing hard into his kidney area, making him wail out in pain "You dare touch what is mine!" Asami screamed and barred her teeth at the other alpha. She jumped on him and began to beat him senseless, she gripped his hair and drug him into the hall way, bleeding and beaten.

Korra had yet to get up from the bed, she just turned over and curled up into a ball, and didn't even cry, 'He's right, I am weak, I am no leader.' She went to her mirror and looked at the deep purple bruise on her neck and proceeded to put on new bindings, these ones covering the marks on her neck. She fixed her pants and walked emotionlessly down stairs.

Asami had to throw the twins out of her way along with the little sister; she had drug him to the throne room and threw him inside to a very shocked and un-expecting Zaheer and P'Li. It was obvious because the Queen was shuffling to get her clothes back to normal, and Zaheer whipping her lipstick off his face. "Asami what is the meaning-"

"I want this scum away from Korra; he needs to learn not to touch what isn't his anymore." She seethed. P'Li looked from Asami to Baatar, "explain yourself… now." She commanded the girl. "I caught him about to rape your daughter my lady." The Beifong family behind her gasped, at her accusation and opal stepped forward, "that's a lie he would never-"

"silence… where is Korra I would hear it from her."

Just then Korra walked into the room

"There is nothing to tell, Asami made a mistake, she thought he was trying to hurt me, we were just having a little wrestling fun since we hadn't seen each other in so long." Korra was lying through her teeth, and Asami was pissed. She dropped Baatar and stalked over to her lover glaring down at her.

Asami suddenly pulled her forward, pulling a small knife from her sleeve cutting the binding around her neck, showing the bruises beneath them. "Did I mistake this?" she looked to her mother in-law. "I would never lie about such a thing, as a matter of fact, Kuvira!" she yelled and the metal bender came running. "yes?"

"As her mate, and future queen of this order, you are under oath to obey my order correct?" Asami had to get this done and over with, Baatar was not getting away with this.

"Yes my lady." Kuvira was confused as to what was going on but she answered honestly.

"Then you will state the reason why Princess Korra stopped all contact with Baatar Jr in their childhood, what caused her to throw such treasured friend away?" Asami turned to Kuvira as she asked the question. The metal bander was looking to Korra for help, the avatar had made her swear never to speak of it, but she was being called out in front of the lord and lady themselves.

"Don't you say a damn word Vira!" Korra yelled.

"I'm sorry… at the age of twelve before reaching maturity Korra was raped and assaulted by Baatar jr. of house Beifong." She hung her head low. P'Li and Zaheer snapped their gaze to Korra with worried eyes, Korra was breathing hard, feeling trapped she walked out of the throne room. "Do what you will, I wash my hands of it." she yelled and went to her room to rest.

Zaheer was speechless, "Asami she is your mate, and sire to your future children, how would you punish him?" Zaheer asked looking evilly down at Baatar, who shrunk in fear of the gaze. Asami looked back to get a good view of the beifong family. "They have three other sons, this one is not required to breed, I suggest he live the rest of his days far removed from the order, and sterilized, so no female will want him." She sneered at the man at her feet.

"No! Please my lord she asked me to do those things, it was all she wanted I swear, I beg of you!" P'Li held up her hand to silence him. "Mizu. I know you're in here, why don't you come out and discuss this as well."

Mizu suddenly dropped to the floor in front of her parents without a single noise, "It would do me great pleasure to carry out the sentence, I'm sure Kuvira would enjoy vengeance for her friend." She said seriously.

"And why this all of a sudden interest to punish those who hurt her, I figured you would gloat about him." P'Li smirked.

"The only one who is going to kill that no good sister of mine is me, and I have lost interest in such things, but those who try to steal such a thing are not people I like." She flipped her blade in the air like a toy. "Are you okay with that Asami?" Zaheer asked.

"More than okay… Mizu make him scream." Asami walked out of the throne room not even looking at the shocked family watching her walk by. She walked up the steps and was suddenly brought to a knee by the over whelming feeling of shame and anger. Her vision blurred and she could see Korra's room torn to shreds, bed turned over and broken glass, her eyes went wide when she saw a long piece of glass glisten and shine with the blood dripping down the sharp blade.

Her vision went back to normal and she ran for the door, it was locked. "Korra? Korra open the door!" she was panicking, even from outside the door she could smell her lovers blood, a lot of it. Asami breathed deeply and kicked down the door with one good kick of her leg. The room was dark, and the second her foot hit the blue carpet, glass cracked beneath her heel.

"Korra?" she whispered but heard nothing, a subtle breeze caught her attention and saw her lover sitting out on the balcony her eyes transfixed on her hands. Asami quietly walked over and got a look at what the avatar was doing. The long piece of glass she had seen was gripped tightly in her lovers hands, deep cuts on her arms were bleeding rapidly; no doubt she cut a vein or two.

Asami quickly snatched the glass away from Korra and threw it away from them, "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"What am I thinking? What about you, how could you Asami? I never wanted them to know that! I didn't want Su to know her eldest son was a rapist!" Korra screamed at her mate.

"And what let him get away with doing that to you!? Never! I won't allow it, you are my wife and mate and I do have a say on who touches you… fuck! Do you have any idea the amount of control it took not to rip his throat out with my bare hands!?" Asami started crying a little, her mate was furious and she could feel all of it.

"Korra I couldn't let him do that to you again… did you know I was there?" Asami sighed.

"Was where?" Korra asked looking away from her wife. "I saw my mother die." The omega said sadly, making the avatar turn to her with wide eyes. "Your mother was-"

"Raped and burned alive, I saw every second of it, my mother hid me in the closet. I saw that gang member force himself inside my mother then after he was done he let his three friends have their way too. I saw him soak her beaten body is oil and threw a match on her, I still remember her screaming. If I can help it; no one will suffer like that, least of all my mate and love of my life." She cupped the alpha's cheek and kissed her deeply.

Korra sighed and shook her head, "I am sorry for how I acted, I just- wait how did you know he was in my room in the first place?" Korra asked as Asami bandaged her cut up arms. "Oh well…"

(flashback)

Asami was waiting maybe five minutes when a maid knocked on the door of the bath house; she had gathered some of Asami's clothes seeing how she ran in here without any on in the first place. "My lady, some comfort ware, fighter pants and black tunic, I hope they are to your liking." The maid handed her the neatly folded clothes and slipped them on, it was taking Korra a while to come back.

"I should go see what's taking her, maybe get another roll in the sheets." The thought made the girl jog to the room. When she got there, she heard voices talking inside, one was Korra and the other Asami didn't know, but it was definitely a man. She was about to turn around and leave, thinking it was an important person or meeting. It was then she heard the man speak.

" **ooh you have grown Korra, but I preferred you small and weak, not much difference now though, you still freeze the second you see me, just like before. You know maybe one so weak shouldn't be our next leader of the order, after all who would take you seriously?"** Asami knew instantly who it was, she quietly pushed the door open and he didn't even notice.

Asami saw the look of fear and desperation in her lover's face; she watched for a moment as he pulled himself free of his pants and readied himself. It was his next words that made her lose all control. **"Since I don't have time to make you suck me, I guess we can skip right to the good part."** The omega had totally lost it then; she ran forward gripping his hair and pulled him off throwing him into the night table.

(present)

"Korra I never want to see you that afraid again, when I saw that I wanted nothing more to end him and his pathetic existence. You are mine and mine alone; no one touches you without my say." She said serious, in her mind. She could have lost someone very important to her today.

"Don't worry; I won't get caught up in that ever again." Korra kissed her wife sweetly, but the moment was quickly interrupted by a shout from the guards below them and the sound of a battle in the court yard.

The new couple ran down to the court yard to see Red Lotus guards, fighting members of the White Lotus. Instantly Korra hopped to, "Asami stay here, I could not live with myself if you were hurt today." She dashed off into the now demolished courtyard, fire benders fought water benders, earth versed air; it seemed like a never ending battle. A white Lotus member managed to get free from the fight and headed right for Asami.

Her self-defense classes kicked in and she laid him out flat. Another one came out of nowhere, the omega hesitated and closed her eyes in fear for some reason, and instead a small explosion went off sending the white lotus member flying. Completely missing Asami; making her untouched.

Asami turned to see Mizu and Kuvira jumping into the fight. "Mizu protect Asami!" Kuvira yelled and went to find her best friend. Mizu kept her well protected as they watched the battle unfold, soon P'Li and Zaheer joined the fight making it more of a slaughter than anything.

"Stop! Or we kill her!" a white Lotus member had an ice blade to Korra's throat, her eyes was blacked, lip busted and a deep look of pain in her eyes that made her mates heart clench painfully in her chest.

The air bender on the White Lotus side made things very difficult; the bald man, with the air bending tattoo's had kicked her ass easily. With the aid of the water bender with him, she didn't stand a chance. In the middle of the fight a young metal bender had sent a scrap of steel flying right at Korra, splitting it into four chunks sending two of each into the avatar's shins like they were bullets, the edges were tipped in a platinum based poison that caused paralysis.

When the blade hit, her legs went out instantly, and she was carried in front of her family as a heaping pile of failure.

Asami stepped forward knowing exactly what to say to defuse the battle, "You would kill the avatar?!" she yelled and every white lotus member's eyes went wide. A water bender walked forward and Asami recognized him instantly, "Tonraq?"

"Asami? Little Asami Sato, what in the world are you doing here, in this place, with these people?" he asked shocked to see the little non bender. "It's a long story, but please, let her go." She looked to Korra with love and need. Her alpha was hurt and in a lot of pain, she could fell it through the bond they shared.

"Release her immediately." Tonraq yelled and the guards let her go, Korra didn't seem too beaten down; but she just dropped to the ground unable to move. She looked to Asami teary eyes and started to crawl without the use of her legs. Asami saw her attempts and ran over to her mate, "Korra? Korra what's wrong?" Asami asked panicking, she looked down to see two coin sized holes in her mate's shins.

"Asami… I can't-" she started sobbing into Asami's neck, "can't what my love?" she asked afraid of the answer and ran her fingers through Korra's chocolate brown locks.

"I can't feel my legs." She started crying harder, the omega's gently smeared some blood on her fingers and licked them only to instantly spit it out, "wow Tonraq didn't think you allowed poison, guess you hit bottom." She was pissed they had poisoned her mate and injured her.

"My Lord, My Lady she has been poisoned!" Kuvira yelled hearing Asami speak about the condition of her friend.

Zaheer ran over and picked Korra up cradling her to his chest, "Daddy, it hurts so much." She cried. His heart clenched at her pain, she was once again the little girl he cuddled when she scrapped her knee, or broke her arm. "Shh, I'm here…You and your order can leave." Zaheer growled, holding back his tears of anger.

"Not without the Sato girl." Tonraq said sternly.

"Asami, do you wish to leave?" Zaheer asked.

Asami looked from Korra to her father that was surrounded by white lotus sentries.

"No. Korra is my mate, and still my lord to the Red Lotus, and holder of my heart. Leaving was never a thought." she said these words eyeing her father dangerously.

"You said Korra?" Tonraq said perking up, just for his eyes to sadden again.

"Asami my daughter is gone, that's not the avatar." He said disbelieving, Korra picked her head up from Zaheer's chest and looked at Tonraq, It was without a doubt that the water tribe chief was her father. "I am the avatar, and I am Korra, but I am not your daughter, I may have been born of your flesh, but they are my family. Daddy please takes me inside." Korra begged and he nodded taking his daughter inside.

Asami moved to follow, when her father caught her attention, "Asami please! Come home with me!" he begged.

"I am home, and you are no longer my father, now if you all will excuse me, I have mate to comfort and nurse back to health." Suddenly Kuvira threw a white lotus member from the crowd in front of Asami. "This is the one I'm sure of it, his metal is dipped in poison." Kuvira held back the tears of anger, "Hey fuck head, I challenge you to a real metal bending fight, you can use those blades made for a coward if you like." She sneered.

"If you don't accept I'm going to break your neck, and the girl right there with the pretty black hair, and orange eyes is going to pop your head right of and blow the rest of you to bits, whatever family you have, we will send the left over parts in a doggy bag." She whispered in his ear, and like a coward he attacked when she wasn't expecting.

Though she dodged the poison metal and began firing her own back at him. His technique was interesting but it was sloppy and easy to make unbalanced. Kuvira kicked his leg out from beneath him and took one of her metal brackets sending it deep into his throat.

He dropped dead in a pool of his own blood and Mizu was at her side nuzzling her to make sure she wasn't hurt in anyway. P'Li never looked away from Tonraq; when she finally did, he caught her attention again. "It's been a long time Red Queen, still got that nasty scar my wife gave you?"

She smirked and pulled her sleeve up and no scar was there, "Our Korra has quite the skill when it comes to healing, even more when she heals in avatar state, too bad you will never know what it's like to have two very powerful daughters to make you proud… oh and Mr. Sato if you come near this rock again you will be killed, I'm letting you go for the sake of your daughter, you should be proud, after all she has the strongest alpha in the world to call hers" With that she walked away to see how Korra was doing.

Korra lay in her bed unmoving, just starring at the ceiling, not even the purr of Asami beside her was enough to break her out of her feelings. P'Li then came inside and brushed her daughter hair from her face. "What did the healer say?" she asked looking to Zaheer.

"Suyin was able to remove the metal, but the poison is still in her system; and the heelers here are not skilled enough to do much about it…" he sighed and P'Li knew exactly where he was going with the conversation.

"We are not asking for her help, Korra will get nothing but confused and stressed going there." P'Li said angry. "What choice do we have P'Li out daughter is crippled! If she is to take the throne in a year we need to get her fixed ten minutes ago!" he yelled

"Enough! God! Go argue outside the room, I'm done." Korra snapped and turned her head away from everyone and closed her eyes. "J-Just get out. Please. Just everyone leave." She cried a little.

Zaheer and P'Li left the room and Asami went to leave as well, "Not you." she said watching her mate stop and turn with a light smile. "I was hoping I wasn't counted with the rest of them." she walked back over to the bed and Korra pulled Asami into the bed gently, being very careful not to jostle her injured legs. Once Asami settled at Korra's side and tanned lips met the top of her head, "Never."

A month had passed and Korra still had no ability to walk, she was becoming hostile with everyone except Asami. Though there were times she would snap at the Omega, just to apologize for her outburst a moment later.

They were equal in their relationship, luckily the pain in her legs had subsided allowing her to move from the bed to where she needed to go with help of Asami or Kuvira; even Mizu took it upon herself to watch over Korra during the night, apparently while she slept the poison would attack her nervous system sending her into seizures.

Right now Kuvira was watching over the sleeping avatar as Asami let the contents of her stomach empty into the toilet below her in the bathroom down the hall. Mizu stepped in and handed her a hot towel. "Thanks, man this bug is not letting me alone." She sighed whipping the drool from her lip.

Mizu shook her head, "Sorry princess that aint the case." She walked over to Asami and laid a hand on her stomach and quickly pulled back with a smirk. "When you going to tell her sire."

"How did?" Asami was speechless, with everything going on with Korra, their sex life had taken a back seat, with her mates current state, the omega stopped her heat all together, because her alpha was unable to sate it, she didn't even think she could be pregnant. "I-I'm?"

"Knocked up, ego is prego, bun in the oven, yes! Now go tell your mate about the good news, I'm sure she will be proud that her daughter will be here sooner rather than later." Mizu smiled and headed to her own room.

The combustion bender had mellowed out exponentially. "How do you know it's a girl?" Asami asked smiling, right before her sister in law left the room. "I was taught at a very early age how to sense different aura's, your aura is mostly green, because of your peaceful nature, Korra's changes due to the fact she is the avatar, but your child when conceived gets an aura, and this little one has a deep red aura, she's going to be a handful." Mizu smiled.

"Hey name her Mizu and I can have a little twin." She laughed and gave Asami a light hug. "Now go, go on, if I was in Korra's pants that would be the thing to cheer me up." With that Mizu left and Asami ran to Korra's room.

She was so excited; her heart ached to hold the little one inside her, her baby, Korra's baby. She swung the door open making Kuvira jump and get into battle ready stance. "oh stop it you scaredie cat, it's just me." Asami ran over to the bed, and whispered Korra awake.

"Sami? What is it? What's wrong?" Korra yawned and sat up best she could, "Korra… I'm pregnant. We're having a baby girl"

Asami's faltered when Korra said nothing. "You're not happy?" Asami was getting doubts of all kinds in her head, 'did Korra not want a baby now', and 'why isn't she saying anything?' her thoughts were cut off by a pair of lips that kissed her own with deep passion. "The only day I was ever happier was when I married you." the alpha smiled.

"Kuvira would you-"

"I'll lock the door on my way out." Kuvira got up and locked the door behind her and headed to go sleep with Mizu. The combustion bender insisted they sleep with one another every night, and Kuvira wouldn't admit it, but she loved having that wild cat in her arms. When she got to her room, Mizu was waiting, spread eagle only for Kuvira's eyes, she pounced on the combustion bender and proceeded in sweet love making.

In Korra's room Asami was grinding on her lover's member, straddling her thighs so she would do the work, since it hurt Korra to do so. After grinding her very wet cunt all over her alpha's cock. Korra positioned it while Asami sank down on, the action causing both women to gasp and moan. It had been a little over a month since they last had sex, and Asami had a lot of pent up frustration.

Starting off slow to see if the omega caused her lover any pain; noticing none she picked up the pace and roughness. This was new for Korra, in normal circumstances Korra would be hammering her lover like her life depended on it, the fact she couldn't hurt her pride a little bit.

"Oh god I missed you inside me." Asami moaned and started fondling her own breasts as she rocked up and down. Having an idea Korra, and with quite a lot of effort she flipped them over. She quickly metal bent some off the bed frame off and created a brace for her waist and legs. Thus allowing her to plow her lover with little effort, "When did you learn to do this?" Asami moaned loving the feeling of her lovers cock soaking deeply within her.

"Kuvira gave me the idea, I figured I would try." She says with concentration, her hips tried to keep up the thrusting but it was causing her leg muscles to spasm and cramp. Unable to keep up the action, out of breath she laid her head in Asami's neck and cries. "Oh baby. Shh" Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair.

When Korra pulled back, her eyes were red and puffy, "Asami how can I protect our child; when I can't even satisfy you in bed, I'm the most useless alpha in the world, even more useless avatar." The alpha cried another wave of tears.

"Baby do you want to get better?" Asami asked seriously. "Yes, if it means I can protect you both." Korra said putting a hand on her unborn child.

"Then I think you need to reconsider seeing katara, she is the best healer in the world, I may not need a strong lord of the red lotus to keep me happy; I'd take you broken, blind and deaf. But what matters is what you want, and I know you want to protect me and our baby. It's your natural instinct, if you want to get better, you need to be more open minded." Asami said straight to the point.

Korra smiled, "How is it you always know exactly what to say, even though you know I hate the suggestion."

"Hmm maybe I'm just the better half, where your hot headed, and stubborn. I am calm and bendable. Look up the definition of 'opposites attract' and there will be a picture of you and me." Asami laughed and rocked her hips to remind the alpha she was very intimately inside the engineer still.

Asami flipped them over again and Korra bent the brace back into the bed frame. Asami began rotating her hips and bouncing on Korra's cock slowly. The omega could see her lovers want to take control but she wouldn't have it. "Shh let me take care of you for once." Asami groaned as the cock hit something within her and she aimed to hit that spot every time.

After about twenty minutes of hard grinding Korra was close and she could feel her cock twitch and grow slightly. "Fuck Sami so close."

Asami braced herself against the headboard and rocked her hips hard into Korra; each one sending the master bender deeper inside her hot cunt. "Oh! Cum in me my love! Fuck I'm going to-"

She was cut off as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. The tight walls of her pussy milked and sucked on Korra's member for all it had had. Seconds behind the omega, Korra exploded inside her lover, coating her insides with thick, hot cum. She felt her cock expand and was about to pull out when Asami sunk deeper on her cock.

"Let it happen." Asami said and laid down on Korra's chest enjoying the feeling of her lover knotted so tightly inside her.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll go see katara."

 **(okay so another chapter finished, the next chapter is going to be full of drama, being the fact katara is in the south pole, so his Korra's birth mother and father. Since Korra was basically conditioned to hate them it's going to be a bumpy ride. Hiroshi is going to show up as well, and then Mako and Bolin will get introduced in. I wanted this chpter to focus on the equality of their mating, in this world equal standing mates don't happen often, they are seen as great omens and suggest great leaderships. Let me know if you guys would like Mizu-vira smut chapter, I'm thinking of doing one, but only if you guys would like it. Anyway really glad you guys like the story, and again I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors.)**


	5. Ill

Ill (Authors note)

 **(To my dearly loved readers.**

 **I am so sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapters of my stories, unfortunately however I'm very sick and in huge amounts of pain. Doctors have no idea what is wrong and seems to be getting worse. So until I figure out what is wrong, my chapters are going to be coming in very slowly. Again I am sorry to keep you all waiting so long, but the pain in my back makes it to where I cant hold still for even a minute so writing long periods of time are out of the question.**

 **Haha if any of my readers happens to be a doctor send me a P.M.**

 **P.S. the next chapter that is most likely going to be published first in D.O.T.R.L.**

 **Love you all.)**


	6. AN2

Get well's

Authors note.

I want to thank you all for the get well wish's. unfortunetly I am still undiagnosed and still sick, doctors are sending me to specialist after specialist. Since ill be sick either way, I will start pumping out more chapters, while they may be a bit shorter and the spelling might be off a bit more than usual, but one can only write so much when you feel like someone is twisting a knife in your back.

(spoiler alert)

For those who wanted a sequel to Doctor Patient Confidentiality, I have decided to do a small FIC centering on Korra just before she was molested by her uncle, then it will go into her time being Zaheer's. keep an eye out for the Korra Cronicals. Should be up in the next month or two.

Also as for my other FIC's such as resident evil, those will be continued I promise just going to take a little more time.

Thank you all.


	7. Old Ties

Old Ties

 **(Sorry it took so long to get this done. With being sick, doing the yearly hunt, I haven't had much time to write. Also found a girl I liked and well as always… I got played. Made me fall in love with her then come to find out she had girlfriend the whole time, she just likes to fuck with people. Seriously I almost want to give up on relationships, but I know my Asami is out there somewhere, she just needs to quit smoking the ganja, put the book down and find my ass, cause I'll tell ya this being single shit is hella annoying. Anyway my rant is finished. Enjoy the chapter.)**

"Korra this is absurd, going to the South is foolish!" P'Li yelled as her daughter leaned up in bed. "Mother, she is the only one who even has a chance at healing me, I am going, and we are not debating this anymore." Korra growled annoyed.

P'Li stood straight and left the room in a huff and slammed the door on her way out. After a few moments Asami poked her head in the room. "All is the battle field clear?" she giggled. "Yes love, all safe." Korra assured. The omega had done her best to avoid all forms of stress, the baby didn't like it much, would make Asami vomit every hour, no matter the remedies.

"Ready to go my Lord?" the omega nuzzled the alpha, "Yeah, what have you got there?" Korra asked eyeing the large bundle in her arms wrapped in a blanket.

"This is a gift for you, I made it myself." She unwrapped the gift and set what looked like a metal brace for a back and both legs. "What are these?"

"Well they can't run or jump yet, but you should be able to walk, the sensors monitor movement in the hips and glutes, so it knows which leg to move… you want to try?" Asami smiled when Korra nearly jumped out of the bed in excitement. She helped her wife into the brace and pressed the power button. "They charge by solar, so longer in the sun, better they work… what do you think?" Korra took a deep breath and stepped up she walked her first few steps in weeks.

"Oh gods, thank you Sami!" she walked all the way to her wife and kissed her deeply. "Your welcome, now come on, the air ship isn't going to wait forever.

"yeah lets go, say you know where Kuvira and Mizu are?" Korra asked and Asami shrugged in response.

(Kuvira)

"Mizumi, come on we need to get ready." Kuvira purred as her lover nibbled and sucked her neck. "Oh come on Kuvy, I just want a quickly." The combustion bender begged and she grinded her hips into the Beta. "Mizu your quickies turn into six hour rutting, not that I'm complaining but you are in a word insatiable." Kuvira giggled. Her thoughts were cut off by a pair of sweet and spicy lips welding with her own. The fire bender ran her hands under Kuvira's tunic, running her fingers over her breasts, tweaking the pink nipples harshly. Both women found out very quickly that they liked it rough

The metal bender groaned in pleasure and soon felt herself get hard and press against her fighter pants. "Oh well someone else seems to agree to my desires." Mizu crawled down Kuvira's body and untied her pants to slide them down slightly, just so her cock could spring out. "M-mizu, mmm." She moaned when her cock was sucked into Mizu's hot mouth. Pre-cum slipped from the tip and Mizu sucked it up greedily. She pushed the dick deep in her throat till her lips hit the base of her lover.

She felt two hands brace her head and slam her head down on the shaft, sending the cock deeper into her throat making her gag slightly. After a few minutes Kuvira was moaning and panting, the feel of her lover's tongue swirling around her hard cock was the best feeling in the worlds, spirit and human. Mizu could feel the metal bender get tense and a large gush of white cum spurted down her throat, she sucked, licked and milked her lover from all her worth. She swallowed the warm fluid and grinned at her lover after removing the cock from her mouth.

"My turn." Mizu smirked and flipped them easily over and Kuvira didn't need to be told what to do next. The Beta crawled down the combustion benders body, licking and nipping her way down. She finally reached her treat and didn't wait; she dove in. Slipping her tongue into Mizu's sopping wet folds and teased her entrance harshly.

Though that was short lived when two very deadly hands locked her in place and shoved her head deeper between the legs she was feasting on. Her tongue was forced deeper, and her jaw hurt from the pressure. "don't tease if you cant take the pain." Mizu teased and let Kuvira's head go. Kuvira picked her head up and gave a predatory look. Mizu was slightly scared, but would never say it; but those eyes Kuvira was giving her made her heart seize. "I'll show you pain."

Kuvira flipped Mizu onto her stomach and screamed when she felt Kuvira thrust inside her tight cunt. The metal bender knew her lover felt the pain, but also knew that's how Mizu liked it; the harder the better, the more pain, the better the end result. So she didn't even wait for the combustion bender to adjust; she pulled back and slammed back into that tight pussy over and over. She was slipping in and out with ease; and Mizu bucked against her forcing her cock to slip deeper inside.

"oh F-fuck yes! Yes! Just like that my love! Oh fuck make me bleed baby, I want to feel it tomorrow." Mizu groaned as the cock fucked her deeper, it wasn't the first time Mizu resorted to begging like that; it fueled the metal bender like oil to a fire. This time however, Mizu had a different plan; she wanted no one but Kuvira, and would have her. The combustion bender flared her scent, marking the metal bender in her own scent, begging for her to do the same.

Without thinking Kuvira did, as she fucked the daylights out of her lover, she was completely oblivious to her lovers plans. Mizu felt it when the scent marking was complete, and started bucking harder onto Kuvira's hard cock.

"Vira I want you as my mate, please." Mizu groaned and moved her long hair out of the way so the metal bender could mark her. Kuvira leaned down and gave a hard, deep thrust. she bit down on the combustion benders shoulder as she continued to fuck her tight cunt. Mizu screamed out when the cock prodded the right spot, her pussy clenched tight drawing stream after stream of thick cum from her lover above her. Before she knotted completely she flipped Mizu over so her cock could rest comfortably.

"finish it." Kuvira moaned as her cock swelled, welding her tight into her lover. She felt teeth sink into her shoulder and another stream of hot cum burst from her loins coating Mizu's insides. "Your mother will be happy of this union. Haha" Kuvira laughed, she held herself above Mizu and kissed her deeply. "Oh but my father is something different. He was looking to marry me off to fire lord Izumi's son."

Kuvira growled and pulled on her hips slightly making the other Beta his in pain. "you are mine now, he will taste metal if he thinks he can change that." Kuvira said dangerously. "ohh protective much… how long will it take for you to… calm down?" she asked sweetly. "will take about thirty minutes, twenty if I sleep it off." Kuvira said back. "well I'm told my tits are like pillows care to give em a try." The combustion bender giggled and the metal bender complied. In seconds she was sleeping soundly as Mizu ran her long finger through her hair.

When the combustion bender felt the knot ease there was a knock on the door. "it's open." She said softly. Asami popped her head in, "Oh sorry should I come back later?" she asked sweetly. "No it's alright, this big oaf just fell asleep after knotting." Mizu rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah Korra would do that sometimes too, but Kuvira is more experienced in these things, she taught Korra quite a few good things before we mated." Asami smiled at the memory.

"She still love's my knit-whit of a sister, I can feel it, but I know she loves me too… see?" she craned her neck to show of the fresh mating mark. "oh my gods stop talking, do you have any idea how hard it is to de-knot with a omega in the room, a pregnant one at that." Kuvira groaned and hid her nose in her mates breasts.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked backing away, slightly. "God don't you know anything?... for your mate it sends them into rutting, while others, more dominant Beta's or other alpha's it's like a fucking pheromone fuck fest. Your scent will cause other's to try and kill your child and attempt to mate you instead, this is the only time a mating can be broken. It'll be even more compelling due to the fact that one, you're an omega, two your mate is severely injured, unable to thwart away any threat. Thus the reason we." Kuvira pointed to Mizu and herself. "Are going with you, but in order to leave at a decent time I need you to vacate the room my lady." Kuvira groaned and Mizu moaned as her cock grew bigger and another large gush of cum drenched the combustion benders insides.

"Okay leaving now."

HOUR LATER

"What took you guys so long?" Korra yelled as Asami tweaked a few bolts on her new leg braces. "Nothing that concerns you, let's just get going." Kuvira growled as she passed Korra on the air ship, she said nothing about the new leg braces or the fact that she was up and smiling today. Korra got a look of hurt as her best friend passed her, Mizu gave her a look that said "I have no idea." Korra just let it slide off and took Asami's hand as they went inside the ship for departure.

The ride was full of tension, the metal bender would jab at the avatar coldly and Korra would just look crushed and Asami couldn't take anymore. "Say another word and I will have your tongue ripped from your skull." Asami glared at Kuvira and started to growl in a low tone. Korra was shocked at her mate's outburst. Kuvira leaned forward and growled back, "watch it princess, might just erase that mark for you." she warned then her head was slammed hard into the table. Then was thrown off the table with Korra quickly limping over to her; and since she couldn't kneel down so well she made her body fall on Kuvira's. The metal of the brace smacking hard Kuvira's hip bone with a sickening crack. "Ahh!"

"You dare speak to her that way in my presence!" Korra had her hands around Kuvira's neck in a death grip. Mizu was about to jump into the fight to help her new mate but was stopped when Asami got her in a death grip, making movement impossible. She could use her bending but that would possibly kill the unborn child in the non-benders womb and fear for her life made her stop from doing such a thing.

"This is between them, we are not getting into it." Mizu nodded in agreement and was slowly let go. Kuvira managed to throw Korra off so she could catch her breath, she turned her head to get back into the fight but a fist connected with her temple knocking her out cold.

A few more hours passed, and Korra still sat in the chair next to the bed waiting for her best friend to awake.

"ugh… what happened?" Kuvira groaned and went to rub her eyes but realized she was bound to the platinum cot beneath her, she then locked eyes with Korra and stopped her thrashing. "what the hell was that about last night Kuvira?"

"let me out of this Korra." Kuvira demanded

"Not until you tell me what your problem is, I may be injured but I am still this order's next leader and you are sworn to do as I command. Now what?'

"Why couldn't you have chosen me huh? Why did you have to take her? we could've had so much." Kuvira cried softly, Korra was shocked at her friend's questions. "Kuvira you will always have a place in my heart, you are my most trusted friend. I do love you but not in the way you want, Asami was meant to be mine. Kuvira you are a Beta, even if my heart desired you that way, I would never be able to mate you, I was promised to an omega." Korra ran her fingers through Kuvira's long hair.

"I know how much you care for me, and I will forever cherish it, but I love Asami… and Mizu… she loves you, granted to stubborn she will never admit it, but she does. Do your job in being my best friend, and start showing that love to my sister. We can never be mated Kuvira, but we can be the best of friends." Korra offered sweetly.

A tear fell down Kuvira's pale cheek, she sniffled and cleared her throat, "untie me so I can give you a hug you dumbass." The metal bender said softly, Korra unclipped the restraints and let her friend move freely. Kuvira pulled Korra into a bone crushing hug, "Korra can I, just once." Kuvira asked looking from Korra's eyes to her lips over and over; Korra sighed and thought about it for a moment, "Only once more Kuvira, then never again."

"Okay, only I want you to kiss me like you kiss Asami, I just want to know what it's like to be her, just for a moment. Please." Kuvira begged wrapping her arms around Korra's shoulders. Korra sighed in defeat and took a deep breath, then leaned forward catching the metal benders lips in a soft and sweet kiss; tongues battled for dominance, teeth nipped each other's lips and fingers gripped each other's hair. After a minute Korra was the first to pull away, her friends eyes were still closed savoring the kiss that just passed. Once the metal bender had her moment she let the avatar go with a sad smile. "Y-you better wash up before Asami smells me on you, a pregnant omega is not the way I planned to die." Kuvira chuckled lightly at her words; Korra gave her one last hug and headed for the showers.

Kuvira washed her own face and headed to find Mizu, instead she ran face first into Asami, knocking the future Queen on her plump ass. "ohhmf!" Kuvira had fallen over top of Asami and scrambled to get up but it only managed to make more weight fall on Asami. Before she could fully get off, Asami pulled her in close and breathed deeply. Kuvira's heart started to pound when she heard a light menacing growl start to rattle in the omega's chest. "mind telling me why Korra is all over you?" she sneered.

"Asami! Kuvira! Get off of her now!" Korra had come running up to remove the metal bender off of her mate. "I'm sorry it was an accident." Kuvira said dusting her shirt off, "Are you hurt?" Kuvira asked Asami with genuine concern and it caused the omega's rage to lighten up. "No, I'm fine, just watch out next time, I'm sure if this one were hurt you'd be without a head right now, okay?" she said patting the sight bump between her hips. Kuvira swallowed the lump I her throat and rocked on her heels, "could I…?" she reached her hand out slightly asking permission to lay her hand upon the delicate womb. Asami nodded and let the metal bender place her hand on the bump.

Suddenly Mizu came around the corner and looked to Korra, "captain say's we have reached the south pole, we will be disembarking in ten minutes." With that she turned around and headed for her room to grab her belonging's. Kuvira pulled her hand away and gave Asami a light smile and ran after her mate. After about fifteen minutes of getting their things packed and Asami making some adjustments to Korra's brace's so they would be better equipped to handle deep snow. "if the snow comes up to your knees you'll need to be carried." Asami said sadly.

Korra nodded and cupped Asami's pale cheeks and kissed her deeply, "I love you." the avatar whispered, she slowly kneeled down and pressed another kiss to Asami's abdomen. "and I love you too my little one…we got to come up with a name for her you know." Korra smiled as her baby girl fluttered and kicked lightly. "let's get you better, then we can worry about the little one, we can talk more about it when we get settled here." Asami ran her fingers through her mates hair.

"your right, like always." Korra pulled away and struggled to carry their bags from the air ship. Kuvira noticed her struggles and took the bags from her friend. They tracked through the snow; with Asami and Korra walking between the metal and combustion bender. People of the South Pole watched and gawked at the four, more would watch Korra stagger through the snow with her robotic braces. Asami saw how much it was begging to bother the master bender, and growled lightly. Asami was the first to realize they had no idea where they were going, they had to ask directions.

The omega pulled away from the group to ask a little girl of about twelve, "excuse me little one, we are looking for chief Tonraq, could you take us there?" Asami asked sweetly. The girl smiled and nodded, "sure its at the edge of the village, but umm…" she looked to Korra and back to Asami. "the snow gets about hip deep up there, your friend there wont make it." Asami got a look of sadness when she got a sudden idea. She put two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. It only took a moment for Naga to come pounding throught the snow to her owner. In the small time Korra has had Naga the polar bear dog has grown attached to both of her masters. She was now about ten feet tall and weighed about eight hundred pounds.

Asami walked over to Korra and pressed the detach button on her braces, when she was about to fall to the snow Kuvira caught her and waited while Mizu helped Asami onto Naga's back. Once she was situated she helped Korra to her back as well. "Mizu rope." The combustion pulled the rope from her pack and handed it to the omega. Asami tied herself to Korra, "here tie this around Naga's waist." After that was done Asami looked to the girl, "okay lets go." She said smiling.

The girl however was shocked and frozen at what she was looking at, "I-Is that a real polar bear dog?" the girl stuttered. Korra smiled lightly, "sure is, you can pet her if you want, she's friendly." The girl smiled and scratched the giant bears ears, "okay lets go, my name is Kiely by the way." The girl laughed and walked them to the edge of town and they could see the palace compound of which the chief lived. The girl didn't have trouble traveling in the deep snow , but Mizu and Kuvira were having great difficulty. "Oh fuck this, Vira platform!" Kuvira bent the metal armor from her back and made a small metal plate and stepped on, mizu tied another rope to naga so they could be pulled through the snow. "go!"

After another fifteen minutes the girl made it to the palace doors and knocked hard on the ice door. After a minute the door opened slightly, "Hey chief these travelers wanted to talk with you, hope it's okay I brought them here."

Tonraq opened the door further and saw Korra sitting on a polar bear dog tied to the omega behind her. Though she was his daughter, she is heir to the Red Lotus and he didn't trust her. "What do you want here?" he asked sternly. Kuvira was the first to walk forward her arms wrapped around herself in attempt to keep warm as the wind picked up. "Please we come for aid, we have seen every healer in the kingdom, and none can help us. We need to see master Katara." She shivered, "help us and my

lord will consider a peace treaty between the orders." Tonraq listened intently on the metal bender and thought hard on her request. "On one condition." He said with sad eyes. "Anything." Asami said. She was beginning to worry over Korra since she had been quiet for the past half hour and her head rested against Asami's shoulder.

"she makes attempt to get to know her mother, while the years have been long, she still miss's Korra more than life. I want my wife to be happy, if this will put a smile on her face then those are my terms." He said crossing his arms. "deal." Korra's raspy voice whispered to him and he let the women inside the palace. "Thank you little one, here Senna sends her love to your mom." He handed her a package of fresh caught fish and she ran away with a thank you.

Kuvira untied the women atop Naga and helped Asami down first, being very careful not to put too much pressure on the baby. She held her arms out and Korra slid and fell to her waiting arms. Asami slipped the braces back on Korra so she could walk around a little bit. "s-she hasn't gotten any better?" the chief asked Asami sadly. She shook her head, "That's why we are here, if she doesn't get better soon, the order will have her removed with me as well, they will kill her and myself if she doesn't get the throne." Asami said tightening the last screw in the braces.

"That's bullshit, how could Zaheer allow that?!" he fumed. "The lord and lady have no say, the law has been there since the order was founded, on the day she is to take the throne they will be stripped of title and command. The order will do with us as they please if they decide Korra is unfit for a leader." While Asami spoke Korra said nothing, since she stepped foot on snow she has had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Minutes passed and she didn't notice Tonraq had asked her a question. "Hmm? I'm sorry what?" she said getting back to reality. "Would you like to meet your- my wife Senna, she has been waiting for you for a long time." Korra thought it over, "Sure, not exactly the way I pictured a reunion but better now than never I guess." Korra waited her father to lead the way to Senna who was preparing dinner in the kitchen. When they entered the living room he told them to have a seat, with some help from Asami adjusting the setting on her braces she could sit down

The living room was cozy, animal skins lined the walls and covered the furniture making it soft to the touch. Asami sat close to Korra sensing her unease and purred in her ear, she gently took korra's hand in her's and put it to her stomach. The omega knew that when she did this; Korra could not help but smile. "She's excited to be here, I think she likes the cold hehe."

"Well for me this place blows moose-lion cock (achew!) ugh great here less than an hour and I'm already getting a slight cold." Mizu groaned leaning into Kuvira for warmth.

After a few moments Tonraq came inside with a woman close on his heels, while Korra had Tonraq's eyes, she had her mother's features, from her brown hair to the bridge of her nose. The woman had tears in her eyes just looking at Korra. "This is my wife Senna, my love this is Korra." He said flatly. Senna starred at Korra for a long moment; till Korra had Asami and Kuvira help her up off the couch. Asami adjusted the braces so they could move better and the avatar staggered over to the woman.

"hi…mother." Korra had no idea what else to say, the way this woman was looking at her was like she had just seen the sun for the first time. Her eyes dimmed with thick tears and she pulled Korra into a crushing hug and sobbed into her long lost daughters shoulder. After a few moments the standing was beginning to become very painful for Korra's legs and back; but stayed silent as the woman who birthed her cried into her shoulder.

After a moment Asami noticed her lovers deep discomfort and cleared her throat, catching attention of Senna, "I'm so sorry to interrupt but Korra really shouldn't be standing so long, it does more damage than good." She said softly and Senna let Korra go looking at the braces holding her back and legs in place. "how did this happen?" Korra looked to Tonraq.

"You never told her huh? Guess she'd be pretty pissed if she knew it was the white lotus's fault for making me a cripple." Korra sneered at her father.  
"What?! Tonraq what is she saying?" Senna eyed him expecting an explanation. He sighed in defeat and looked to Senna. "Morgen the metal bender we got about a year ago, seems his preferred poisoned metal blades, he hit Korra in the back with one when we went to retrieve Mrs. Sato." He said looking to the omega still sitting on the couch.

"We came to see master Katara, is she here or not?" Kuvira chimed in, all the emotional turmoil was making her stomach knot. "Kuvira! Out of line!" Asami said assertively.

"Yes she is here, if you will all follow me." Senna said softly and headed for a flight of stairs. Korra looked at them like an old enemy and took a first step and his as she pulled herself up to the next. She did this a few times, but by the sixth step she was breathing hard and having cold sweats. Mizu watched till she couldn't anymore, she went up to her sister and kneeled in front of her. "Come on, we aint got all night, and it isn't fair you make kuvy carry your fat ass everywhere." She smiled as Korra snapped her gaze to Asami and whispered, "Is my ass fat?" Asami started laughing and they continued up the steps after Korra was settled on her sisters back.

Senna knocked on the wooden door and an old voice rang out telling them the door was open.

Once they were inside Mizu let Korra down so she could be examined by the old woman. "Oh! My spirits! I have not seen you since you were born, look how much you have grown." The old woman said cupping Korra's cheeks, in awe that the little girl she helped bring back into the world had come back. "What brings you here?" she asked smiling widely. Korra frowned and looked down to the brace's on her legs. "I-I can't walk." She finally said and looked away in shame.

"Hey now, none of that. We will get you fixed up." She gestured for Korra to walk into a back room, but when Asami went to follow the old woman stepped in her way. "I'm sorry dear, but this has to be done alone, she will be too distracted and the examination could become troublesome." The woman smiled and Asami looked to her mate to see what she wanted.

"Asami keeps me calm, and you are crazy if you think I would let my pregnant mate be alone." Korra said limping into the room.

"Very well then, come along, but you must keep your scent in check, like I said if she is distracted this will be much longer than usual." Katara closed the door behind Asami and motioned for Korra to get in the water. Korra bit her lip nervously and looked to Asami.

"I'm coming baby, just one second." Asami said slipping her second sweater off and put it on the bone fashioned chair. Then she walked over to Korra's braces and pressed the release button and caught Korra before she fell. Being careful not to strain her growing belly she helped Korra into the pool of water and smiled as she walked back to the chair to speculate.

"Now Korra close your eyes, clear your mind and focus on your body try to feel where the damage is, this will help me see what is wrong." Katara said as she began to swirl the water around and it glew brightly in the small room.

After a few minutes katara stopped, and she had a sad look on her face as she looked to Korra. "What? You can't heal me can you?" the Avatar asked with tears brimming her eyes. "Well I can, over a period of time, but a lot of it needs to come from you Korra, I can't heal the mind sweet dear." Katara said sadly

"How long do you think it could take?" Korra said hanging her head low in defeat, this caused Asami's heart to seize in her chest. "At least six months Korra, but most has to come from you."

Korra looked to Asami, "Get me out of here please." she whispered to her wife. Asami knew she couldn't pull Korra out of the tub without putting strain on the baby. So she opened the door and motioned for Kuvira to come in the room and remove Korra from the tub.

Asami helped Korra change and in all the time her mate never said a word. Sensing her lover's beaten emotions, Asami rubbed her cheek against Korra's and purred loudly. She wrapped her arms around her mates chest, bracing her securely to her front. The pale arms stretched from her left side to her right hip, the other stretched over her chest and held her shoulder tightly. Instantly the affection began to calm the alpha.

"I love you." Asami said softly into her mate's ear, she pulled the alpha's hand to her womb and pressed lightly. "We love you, and no matter what I am going nowhere, our daughter will be born and lover her sire." The omega cooed and she couldn't help but notice the smile starting to creep on her wife's cheeks.

"Come on, your daughter demands I feed her. I don't want to have to deal with dumb and dumber by myself." Asami and Korra giggled.

"I heard that green eyes." Kuvira sneered through the door. "Oh shut it!" Korra yelled with a smile, "Sure lets go." Asami helped her lover into the braces and walked out of the room with katara behind them. "So how'd it go?" Kuvira asked cracking her knuckles.

Asami gave her a 'Not now look' and lead her out of the healers room. When they came to the stairs Mizu took Korra on her back just like before and helped her down the winding steps and back down into the kitchen area. They all sat down at a large table Tonraq at one end, Korra to his right and empty chair to his left. Kuvira sat across from Asami, who sat next to Korra and Mizu sat beside her.

Senna came in a moment later with a giant pot of artic lobster stew, "All right eat up girls, there's plenty to go around." Senna smiled and sat next to Tonraq and all began to make their bowls. Asami took one bite and moaned in content "Oh my god! This is amazing!" she instantly began shoveling more food into her mouth at a fast pace "Asami slow down your going to make yourself sick, or worse you're going to make the little one sick and you're going to be sick till tomorrow night." Korra smiled and Senna dropped her spoon, catching the attention of everyone at the table.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" she had a small smile creeping on her face. "Oh… well Korra and I are going to have a baby, a little girl so we are told anyway." Asami said swallowing some of the food in her mouth. Senna's smile cracked wide, "Oh my word, how far along are you? You don't look with child."

Korra smiled, "she's only about two months in, Mizu can sense aura's even in the womb, she told us it would be a girl." Korra ran her hand over Asami's small bump and grinned.

"Oh I'm going to be a grandmother oh how exciting!" the room went suddenly quiet and Tonraq was the one to speak, "Senna dear, Korra is not just the girl you brought into this world, she is heir to the Red Lotus, and so P'Li and Zaheer are her parents." The smile on Senna's face instantly faltered, the room remained an awkward silence till Korra broke the tension.

"What happened that night? When I was taken." The avatar asked playing with what was left of her food. Senna looked down at her hands and tears filled her eyes; but she bit them back so she could tell the memory of the worst night in her existence.

"You were barely a year old, even then you showed signs of being the avatar, and we were so happy and proud. Our daughter, the first water tribe native Avatar in so long, how could we not be? We had wanted to share you with the world, to let you be all you could be. Aang had done so much… did you know katara was his wife? In a past life you were married to the greatest water bender in the world." Senna took a calming breath and steadied herself.

"One day we had received a message that some group known as the Red Lotus wanted to kill the Avatar. In fear we began to plan, instead of letting you see the world and train as the others did, we had no choices but to try and bring them to you. We had just started building the compound, when they came for you." Tonraq gripped his wife's hand and looked down in sadness.

"It was late, but as always Korra wanted her mid-night snack, but on that night you never cried for me. That's when I knew something was wrong, I ran to your room so fast I couldn't think. When I opened the door to your nursery, I saw a man and woman looking down on you. You cried so heavily when he picked you up. I had done everything I could, if it wasn't for the water bender I would have gotten you back. Alas I ended up frozen to the wall and was forced to watch as they escaped out your window in the darkest night of the year… we looked and we had found a baby's throat cut wrapped in your blankets and clothes." Senna choked back a small sob.

"We had believed you to be dead at first, till I realized the baby wasn't right, she didn't have your eyes, those sweet ocean blues that I fell in love with the moment they opened." Senna whipped away the tears and got up from the table to kneel beside Korra.

"I knew those eyes were still wide open and alive, I knew that if I didn't give up; you would find your way back to us. You may have a family with them Korra, but I am your mother; no power on earth can change that. I love you the same as the day I first laid eyes on you." she kissed Korra's cheek lovingly and whipped away the tears falling down her cheeks.

"M-achem! May I be excused please?" Korra asked choking on the sobs. Senna nodded and the Avatar got up to leave; she made it to the stairs, and instead of calling for assistance she took the steps for what they were. She had made it half way up the steps when Asami came to her. "You are so stubborn you know that." She took Korra's arm over her shoulder and helped her wife to the room they would be staying in.

Korra just stood in the room in complete silence, that is till Asami wrapped her arms around her, and the tears began to fall. She cried into her lovers raven locks and didn't let go, though she was careful not to squeeze her wife's stomach in anyway. "Sami what do I do? Seeing them, actually hearing about my abduction; knowing they killed another child just so they could keep me. What if they are as bad as everyone says?" Korra was hyperventilating.

"Korra baby, Zaheer and P'Li love you, their lives are just considerably different, have they done wrong in the past? Yes. But how I know they are not all bad, is because you are still alive, and they raised you as their own." Korra pulled back from her shoulder "Asami what do I do, if I go back I never see Senna or Tonraq again, I don't get this. If I don't go back, we become the most hunted couple in the history of the four nations. How can I risk our daughter like that, risk you?" Korra sobbed.

The omega cupped her mate's cheeks, forcing her to look her in the eye, "Korra I am your wife, mate, and lover. I will support you in all that you do and I will always do what I can to make choices easier on you, but this is something you have to choose for yourself, I can't help with this one." Asami kissed her wife.

"I have a feeling we will be here a while, I will think about it for the time being, but in the end, I have to do what is best for you and our little one." Asami helped Korra into bed and they fell into a deep sleep.

 **[ I know it's been forever since I updated a real chapter, but then again, sick and in pain remember. I am trying to get some chapters done, to be honest this one took me forever to finish. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, kinda sad the situation Korra is in huh? I mean she grew to love the people that kidnaped her and is now beginning to lover her real parents. I mean really shit is heavy, anyway leave me your thoughts on what should happen next, I've got a bit of writers block.** **]**


	8. Authors note 3

I'M AN IDIOT

Hey guys I apologize for taking so long to do anything I know some of you are probably wondering how things have been going so I figured id give a detailed update of my last few shitty months.

Okay so to start I am a total idiot, that girl that I said played games with me, well on night in early October said girl begged me to get back together with her, her grandfather had just died so I couldn't be a total ass and I heard her out. Well in short we got back together and I spent 500$ to go see her I northern California. Now I'm expecting this girl to not even show up, well she did, and it was one of the happiest I have been in years. Now before you guys start cheering let me finish.

So she has me believing every word out of her mouth. "I can't wait to see you in Arizona, and meet your family… blah blah". I mean this girl is beautiful and sweet, granted a bit of a Miss prissy attitude and narcissistic but I fell in love with her in the short time I was there. So I leave to come home and I am on cloud nine, till my plane lands in San Francisco to my connecting flight. Her number pops up on my phone and I answer of course and it's another girl claiming to be her girlfriend starts bitching me out. now I would have looked that over fine, if my girlfriend hadn't left me a voicemail saying this "hey it's me, I just want to tell you to stop hitting me up, and honestly I want nothing with you, and I have someone else already." So that tears me apart. I text back telling her "I hope your proud, I hope you burn for what you have done to me, and I wish you a very unhappy life"

I land in Phoenix and I get a bunch of texts "no I didn't mean it.", "your too amazing to let go, I will call you later my phone is dying." So we work through that next morning, then that afternoon her cracked out mother calls me up and says if I call her daughter up again she was going to come down here and kill me. Then my brother got in the mix making everything worse. Then my mother goes behind my back blocking her number from my phone. I manage to get ahold of her and try to talk stuff out again, then she tells me that she found someone who is very sweet and she loves us both but can't choose.

So I asked when did she start talking to said girl, she says a week ago. Well I was at her fucking house when she started chatting her up. This bitch was telling me how much she loves me and how excited she was to have a relationship with me. I mean she had it all, the cuddles, the kisses, the sweet snuggles in bed. I hadn't felt that happy in almost four years, and the bitch was lying and cheating on me at the same time, and I ate it up like and ignorant love struck puppy.

You know I really never thought people like that existed, I thought it was only in the movies. See I was raised to be a good and kind human being, if you were freezing, id be the first to give you the shirt off my back because I know I can get another. I am honest and ripping another's heart out is the last thing I would ever want to do. I am an excellent judge of character and she got past it all, she was by far the best liar I have ever met. BTW for those of you who would like to know the wenches name, her name will be brought up in the next chapter of DOTRL. I gave her name to Korra and Asami's daughter, too late to change it, and wouldn't be so bad to make her out to be better than she actually is, after all imagination is amazing.

Another note, doctors still don't know what's wrong, I am about to just give up on the whole notion of figuring out what is up. I am also about to get a job so chapter will still be coming slowly, but due to my lonely love life again, I will return to my perfect love of korrasami, you know people say my love is out there, this is my reply "my one love is stuck in a condom somewhere." Anyway new chapters are in the works, love you my readers and I am sorry for letting such an evil human take my attention away from you all.


End file.
